Maldición eterna
by snal
Summary: Vampiresas, brujas, licántropos, amor, celos, lemmon y mucho tormento... ¿Te atrebes con ello?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: **Este es el primer capítulo de un relato ya terminado (no temáis de una historia inacabada, no sería propio de mí publicarlo… XDDD). Al ser la introducción a una historia bastante larga (entre 20 y 25 capítulos), no es demasiado atractivo…. Pero a medida que se suceden los capítulos os ira interesando, lo prometo. ;)

Incluye lemmon, vampiros, licántropos, mutantes, brujas…. Hasta duendes! XDD Avisados estáis….. ;)

----------------

**I**

Dana nació en el año 1412, en un gran castillo de Inglaterra. Sus padres eran los duques de Berdingrand, por lo que su infancia y juventud estuvieron plagadas de felicidad y comodidades. Era muy bella, famosa sobre todo por sus hermosos ojos violetas, llenos de vida. Tenía muchos pretendientes, algunos hasta de sangre azul. Pero ella jamás mostraba mucha atención por ellos, lo cual causaba a veces, la ira de su padre.

Una noche, cuando Dana tenía 20 años, un misterioso hombre vino a palacio en busca de cobijo. El conde no solo le dio cobijo, sino que además le invitó al banquete de cena. Puede que con la esperanza de que a su hija le gustase aquel individuo. Esto último sería en parte por el ropaje y las pintas aristocráticas del desconocido… ¿Quién sabe?

Durante el banquete, se sentó al lado de Dana, que no tardó en caer en las redes de Irócles (así se llamaba). Aquella noche, durmieron juntos, a escondidas del conde. Pero a la mañana siguiente, Irócles ya no estaba a su lado en la cama. Allí, solo había una rosa negra. De pronto, sintió como un picor en el cuello. Se apartó el pelo y se palpó el cuello. Inmediatamente, se precipitó a por un espejo. Al parecer, el desconocido solo le había dejado aquella dolorosa marca como despedida, y la maldición que conllevaba esta, claro.

Dana murió a los pocos meses. En el castillo se lloró mucho su muerte, pues era muy querida. Sus padres, los condes, decidieron mudarse a otro castillo. Pues el antiguo les recordaba demasiado a su querida y única hija.

¿Pero Dana estaba muerta? Aquello no era del todo cierto… A los pocos días de ser enterrada, volvió a abrir los ojos. Primero se asustó, al encontrarse en aquella caja oscura. Pero, poco a poco, los recuerdos fueron acudiendo a su mente: la mordedura, los pocos meses que pasó enferma, su propia muerte…

¿Acaso era aquello el cielo¡No podía serlo! El obispo lo describía como un lugar agradable. No como un agujero oscuro y húmedo. ¿O puede que fuera el infierno? Demasiado frío. Entonces… ¿Dónde estaba?

Empujó la tapa de su sepulcro, y para su asombro, esta se movió. Aunque pesara más de una tonelada al ser de piedra, y al tener su propio busto tallado sobre ella.

Salió del sarcófago y se puso a escuchar: nada. Aquello la dejó desconcertada. Su castillo era siempre bullicioso, aunque estuviera de luto. Subió las escaleras de mármol, vagó por los pasillos, buscó y rebuscó en busca de alguien. Pero nada. En el castillo no había nadie. Aquella fría noche, fue la primera de las largas noches que pasaría sola.

Pasaron los años y fue aprendiendo cosas sobre ella misma. Su piel ahora no toleraba la luz Solar, pues se quemaba. Cualquier herida que se hiciera, se le curaba al poco tiempo. Ya no tenía hambre. Solo sed. Sed, sed y sed. Bebía agua mas no se saciaba. Bebía vino, pero nada. Fue probando todos los líquidos que estaban a su alcance…hasta que una noche, al salir a la aldea, mordió a una vaca que dormía plácidamente en una granja. Esto no le resultó difícil, dado que justo antes de morder, sus colmillos crecieron. La sangre del animal manaba cálida y dulce…aquello sí. Aquello la saciaba por fin…

Otra cosa que descubrió, para su fascinación, fue que era capaz de transformarse en murciélago. Esto lo conseguía concentrándose inmensamente en ese animal. Llegando a comprender su pensamiento, su forma de ser…. De sentir…

Ningún habitante de la aldea se atrevía jamás a visitar el castillo, bastante apartado de esta. Por las luces que se veían de noche en él, por la aldea se fueron expandiendo rumores de que en él habitaban fantasmas. Además, las pintas del castillo no eran demasiado acogedoras: casi todas las ventanas estaban siempre cerradas. Se abrían unas pocas solo cuando la luna estaba bien alta. Por ellas se filtraba la luz que veían los aldeanos. Además, los jardines estaban cada día más descuidados y ninguno de los hermosos caminos que antaño llevaban a él estaba libre de zarzas y demás maleza.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Durante tres siglos enteros, nadie irrumpió en la tranquilidad del inmenso castillo. Pero en el año 1750, un joven de 16 años se acercó a él. Los aldeanos decían que no era más que un curioso que acabaría mal si entraba en el castillo… Pero el joven hizo caso omiso, y una tarde de verano, entró tras escalar la muralla. Le costó bastante entrar en el castillo en si. Pues todas las puertas y ventanas estaban aun cerradas. Pero encontró el sistema de alcantarillado y se deslizó por él.

Dick era un muchacho sin miedo. No temía para nada la oscuridad que le envolvió nada más entrar en el castillo. Además, la oscuridad no era ningún problema para él, puesto que era capaz de ver en la oscuridad. Dick era un licántropo. Un hombre lobo. La primera vez que aquello se manifestó, cuando él tenía un par de meses, su madre le abandonó en el bosque. Pero, como él muchas veces repetía, "la mala hierba nunca muere".

Sobrevivió.

Y allí estaba, bastante mosqueado ya. Pues olía algo en el aire. No era olor a humano. Era otro olor. Casi imperceptible, pero agradable, atrayente, envolvente…

Explorando el castillo, llegó la noche, casi sin darse cuenta. Aquella noche no tocaba luna llena, por lo que probablemente se aburriría. Pero bueno, al menos tenía aquel olor por identificar.

De pronto, el olor se hizo más intenso. Paró en seco. Su instinto le decía que alguien le perseguía. Pero al mirar en todas direcciones solo veía a un murciélago revoloteando. Muy pronto se aburrió de buscar y se sentó en el suelo. El murciélago se posó en su rodilla.

Dick lo miró detenidamente. Aquel murciélago no olía a tal… Lo agarró bruscamente por una ala y se lo acercó a la nariz. ¡Era aquel olor! Mas dos segundos más tarde, en vez del murciélago, una hermosa joven apareció de pronto ante él.

-Ei¡Tened cuidado! De seguir así me romperéis un ala…

-Ja, ja, ja…ya sabía yo que no erais un murciélago…

-Vos tampoco sois un muchacho muy común…

-¿Porqué lo decís?

-Para empezar…nadie se ha atrevido a entrar en mi morada durante tres siglos enteros. Y además, vos no oléis a humano.

-Lo mismo digo de vos...

Así comenzó la extraña amistad entre Dana y Dick. Una vampiresa y un licántropo. Dick se quedó a vivir en el castillo ya que Dana se sentía realmente aburrida y sola. Pero le advirtió que si quería comida, se la tendría que procurar él mismo. A lo que el joven respondió que no había ningún problema para ello.

Dick nunca envejeció físicamente más que 28 años. Eternamente, era un joven atractivo y fuerte. Mas nunca le gustaría a Dana. Quizá porque era demasiado necio…

Al no volver el joven que se aventuró a entrar en el castillo, los aldeanos perdieron todo interés sobre el castillo. Les inspiraba terror y nunca, jamás, se atreverían a entrar en él. Pero aquella anécdota, había ayudado a acrecentar las historias y la terrorífica fama del castillo…


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

En el año 1941, Jix marchó a Nagasaki, dentro de una tropa estadounidense. No era amante de la guerra, por lo que no tardó en desertar. En su huída, aterrizó en una pequeña casita a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí, los Liu-shong, fueron extraordinariamente hospitalarios con él. Especialmente su hija Shue. En principio se hicieron muy amigos. Ella le enseñaba hablar japonés y otras muchas cosas de la cultura nipona. La amistad no tardó en convertirse en amor. Aunque los dos enamorados se veían a escondidas, pues la joven Shue (que tenía 15 años) estaba prometida. Pero una mañana, cuando Jix caminaba por un montículo, avistó aviones estadounidenses. Se dirigían a la ciudad. Él se quedó mirándolos, embobado. Le gustaban tanto los cazas…

Entonces, algo terrible ocurrió. Uno de los aviones soltó un enorme misil y todos los aviones se precipitaron hacia el cielo. La terrible bomba explotó formando un gigante "champiñón" de humo y fuego. La honda expansiva se iba expandiendo por toda la ciudad, devastando con todo a su paso. Fue como si el tiempo parara. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, ni nada a su alrededor se movía.

Jix se echó al suelo, con la cara pegada a la hierba. Pero la honda también llegó hasta él. Ni siquiera llegó a escuchar el terrible estruendo que sucedió a la bomba.

Toda la ciudad quedó devastada, reducida a cenizas y polvo. Apenas había supervivientes… Pero en una colina cercana a la ciudad… El dedo gordo de una mano de Jix hizo un movimiento apenas perceptible.

20 años después, aún no se había curado por completo de sus terribles heridas. Su piel, ahora destrozada, nunca más vería el Sol. Desde el mismo momento en el que se vio en un espejo, Jix se tapó por completo. Se ponía una enorme gabardina beige, un sombrero, unas gafas negras y una bufanda.

Pero la bomba nuclear no solo le había causado aquellos daños irreparables. La radiación de esta, le había provocado una mutación en los músculos, proporcionándole así, una fuerza descomunal. También creció de altura, hasta alcanzar los 2,20m.

Otra ventaja que le dio aquél terrible incidente, fue que su proceso de envejecimiento se ralentizo una barbaridad. Lo que un humano común envejecía en un año, él tardaba 30 años.

La guerra no había disminuido en él la afición hacia la ciencia. Era increíble ver con que ahínco trabajaba cada día en el laboratorio de Lanrell, un anciano de 84 años, aficionado también a la ciencia. Quizá por ello, tras la muerte del anciano, le quedó una importante herencia que incluía como no, su amado laboratorio.

En el año 1987, encontró a Mirlo en el bosque. Mirlo era una especie de duendecillo como de unos 20cm. Ambos sintieron una gran curiosidad por el otro, por lo que Mirlo terminó viviendo en casa de Jix. No tardaron en hacerse buenos amigos. Aunque nadie sabía que Mirlo existía. Jamás se lo diría a nadie. No quería que su amigo acabara metido en una jaula en un laboratorio. Pues no todos los científicos eran como él!

Al duende le encantaba el ordenador de Jix. Lo que le gustaba sobre todo era navegar en Internet. Allí fue donde encontró por primera vez información acerca del castillo donde Dana y Dick vivían tranquilamente sin que nadie les molestara.

Lo que él encontró exactamente, fue una vieja leyenda en la que se hablaba sobre un castillo encantado, en el norte de Inglaterra. Según la leyenda, el castillo había estado habitado por seres fantasmagóricos desde el S. XIII. Una vez, decía la leyenda, un valeroso joven se aventuró a entrar en el castillo mas jamás volvió.

A los dos les gustó la historia y no tardaron en documentase mejor del tema. Aquel mismo invierno, viajaron hasta el pueblo en el que estaba el castillo. Aún en el siglo XX, los pueblerinos temían al castillo y nunca jamás se había atrevido nadie a penetrar en él para regresar a contar la historia.

Pero Jix, con Mirlo en el bolsillo de la gabardina, se aventuró a hacerlo.

-¿De veras que no te da un poquitín de miedo?-Mirlo-.No me digas que ese castillo tan lúgubre no te pone la piel de gallina…

-Mi querido amigo…-dijo Jix riéndose-. ¡No me digas que un viejo castillo te da miedo!

Y dejando por zanjada la conversación, Jix escaló el muro sin dificultad y entró en el jardín. No estaba tan descuidado…al fin y al cabo, se suponía que debería de llevar siglos abandonado… ¿o no?

Encontraron cerrada la puerta principal. Entonces a Jix se le ocurrió dar un rodeo al castillo a ver si encontraban algo abierto. Y así fue. Sin duda, algún descuido de Dick…

Una pequeña puerta trasera estaba abierta. Se adentraron en el castillo mientras que el duendecillo no dejaba de temblar. A su paso encontraban montones de velas y candelabros.

-Mira esto Mirlo…aquí vive alguien…

-¿Sí¡Pues no me gusta nada!

Jix siguió adelante, hasta que un joven le salió al paso.

-Oiga…esto es allanamiento de morada¿sabe?

-¿Vives aquí?

-E…-dubitativo-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno…este lugar es muy grande y solitario para que un solo joven habite en él… ¿no crees?

-Ja, ja, ja…joven dice…ja, ja, ja…bueno, pues no creas…esto no es tan solitario como parece. ¿Eres policía o algo así?

-¿Yo¿Porque?-asombrado-.

-Bueno…mírate. Por cierto, que llevas en el bolsillo? No huele como si fuera un animal de compañía…

Jix se quedó asombrado. Sin duda aquel joven no era tan "normal" como él había pensado al principio. Para empezar, estaba dotado de una increíble capacidad olfatoria. ¿Y quién sabía de qué más?


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Aquel anochecer, Dana se despertó sobresaltada. Dick había entrado en su habitación.

-¡Buenas noches!-él-.

-Ummm…buenas noches… ¿Qué hora es?

-Aún es pronto, tranquila.

-Entonces¿porque demonios me despiertas? Tenía un sueño tan hermoso…-dijo ella sonriendo soñadora al recordar el sueño-.

-Esto… ¿recuerdas cuando yo vine al castillo?-Dana asintió-. Pues algo parecido ha vuelto a ocurrir.

-¿QUÉ?-esta vez se despertó por completo.

Dick le contó todo lo relacionado a Jix y Mirlo. Dick ya sabía lo de los poderes de Jix y viceversa. Pero a Dana no la había mencionado en todo el día.

-Bien…bueno, sírvele la cena o algo mientras yo me cambio. Ahora voy.

Tras vestirse, Dana fue al comedor transformada. Quería ver el aspecto del forastero antes de tratar con él. Revoloteó por la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Dick. Al rato, volvió a transformarse, dándole un susto de muerte a Mirlo.

-Buenas noches.-ella-¿A que se debe la visita?

-Nada especial…solo queríamos saber si esto estaba de veras encantado o solo eran rumores.

Durante la cena, hablaron animadamente, contándose sus vidas. Mirlo estaba fascinado con Dana. Era tan hermosa…con aquellos ojos…

-¿Y cuantos años dices que tienes?-él-.

-Ummm…pues no se…unos 575.-dijo ella como la cosa más normal-.

-Bueno… ¡casi somos de la misma edad!-el otro sonriente-. Yo tengo 375.

-Ya…casi de la misma edad…-dijo Dick irónicamente-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en seguir subiendo capítulos….. Pero la verdad es que no ha sido una época muy buena ni para mí, ni para los que quiero….. u.u

Espero que os guste! ;)

**V**

Mirlo y Jix se quedaron a vivir en el castillo. Jix se montó su propio laboratorio en el sótano. También solía mandar a Dick a alguna ciudad cercana a por libros.

Cuando Dana y Dick convivían en el castillo, las transformaciones de Dick no resultaban peligrosas. Dana lo arreglaba transformándose ella también. U otras veces, Dick se iba del castillo por algunos días, mientras durase la luna llena.

Así que como lo de la transformación no resultaba ningún problema para ellos, se olvidaron por completo de los "nuevos".

Llegó la noche de luna llena y Dick no apareció a cenar. Todos se dieron cuenta en el acto de lo que sucedería. Sin mediar palabra, Jix metió a Mirlo en el bolsillo de Dana y salió al pasillo.

-Te llevaré a un sitio seguro.-Dana, al aterrorizado Mirlo-. Pero has de montar en mí.

Acto seguido, se transformó. Agachó un poco la cabeza para que el pequeño duendecillo pudiera trepar. Poco después, volaban hacia la habitación de Dana. En el largo trayecto, oyeron muchos aullidos y gritos. Aquella noche, aunque se encontrara en la mullida cama de Dana, Mirlo no pudo pegar ojo. Su mente estaba con Jix. ¿Estaría bien¿Podría defenderse de un licántropo? Entonces oía uno de aquellos horribles aullidos y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-Vamos…-Dana-. No te preocupes…seguro que Jix podrá con el zoquete de Dick…

Pero aun así, Mirlo no se tranquilizó hasta que el propio Jix subió a la habitación, varias horas más tarde. Tenía su gabardina manchada de sangre y llena de desgarrones y su voz estaba más temblorosa de lo que era habitual.

-Le he atado.-y al decir esto, se marchó a su habitación.

No salió de ella hasta que pasaron dos semanas. Solo dejaba que subiera Dana a traerle la comida. Ella era la única que veía su verdadero aspecto cada día, al hacerle las curas.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Aquella mañana, como todas las mañanas, fue la anciana monja Darrell quien despertó a Leil. Como todos los días, esta se despertó desganada y taciturna. No le gustaba nada despertar cada día en aquel triste orfanato.

Quizá, si no hubiera conocido otro mundo que aquel… Pero no era así. Ella fue trasladada allí tras la trágica muerte de sus padres, en un accidente de tren. Por aquel entonces, ella era una dulce y alegre niña de 5 años. Pero con el tiempo, una se ensombrecía más y más en aquel lugar…

Siguiendo la monotonía de cada día, tomó el autobús que la llevaría hasta el instituto. Se sentó sola, como siempre. No tenía ningún amigo. Todos le parecían falsos y demasiado infantiles.

El autobús siguió su curso, recogiendo a todos los alumnos. Como cada mañana, llegaron hasta el paso del tren, y el autobús se paró, esperando que este llegara y pasara. Mirando por la ventanilla, Leil vio como la lluvia golpeaba en los cristales, mientras que una campana anunciaba que el tren estaba próximo.

De pronto, se oyó un chirrido de frenos y un gran golpe. El autobús recibió el golpe e impulsado por la enorme fuerza del trailer, comenzó a ir lentamente hacia la vía del tren. Todo el mundo gritaba. El autobús se llevó por delante la barrera de seguridad. El trailer no paraba. ¡Ya estaban en la vía! Entonces lo oyeron. Todos los alumnos contuvieron la respiración al oír como se acercaba el tren. Rompieron los cristales de emergencia y algunos comenzaron a salir, empujándose los unos a los otros. Mientras el trailer seguía empujando sin poder parar, todos vieron como se acercaba el tren.

Leil estaba en el centro del pasillo, viendo como peleaban todos para salir, con los ojos enloquecidos. Ella sabía que no saldrían de allí. Iban a morir, estaba segura. Así, que tranquilamente, aguardó la muerte.

Estaba asustada, y por supuesto que no quería morir. 18 años era una vida demasiado corta… Lo siguiente que ella sintió fue un golpe sordo y oscuridad.

Lo que ocurrió fue realmente sorprendente .El chofer del tren vio perfectamente al autobús. Pero aunque lo intentó, no pudo parar. No había tiempo. El tren chocó a toda velocidad con el autobús escolar. El impacto fue terrible. Pero no solo fue el impacto de los dos vehículos. Una enorme explosión se produjo.

Leil se despertó en el hospital. La única superviviente del autobús. Solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños, nada más… Un médico la miraba asombrado. No se podía creer que ella hubiese salido ilesa. ¡Era un milagro! O algo sobrenatural.

A las 24 horas, la dejaron irse. Pero no volvió al orfanato. No, no volvería jamás a aquel aburrido lugar. Ahora tenía ganas de vivir. De saber como se lo montaba la gente de su edad. De conocer a chicos…

Fue a la ciudad. Anduvo ojeando en algunas tiendas hasta que al fin, se decidió por entrar en unos grandes almacenes de ropa. Cogió algo de ropa que le gustaba y entró en un probador. Allí, lo metió todo en la mochila de la escuela y salió tan campante de la tienda. No sintió nada. Ni culpabilidad, ni excitación. Tan solo frialdad…

Llegó la noche y con ella, los jóvenes salieron a la calle. En un par de horas, Leil se encontraba en el asiento trasero de un Golf, con un joven encima.

Pasaron los meses y Leil se fue haciendo a la calle. Logró subsistir gracias a toda la droga que se metía. Siempre había alguien que le diera material a cambio de un razonable… ¿precio?


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Dick convenció a todo el grupo para que fueran a la ciudad a celebrar su cumpleaños. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de echar una juerga. Aunque, en un principio, Dana se negó, al final acabó cediendo.

Así que todos ellos, Mirlo incluido, acabaron en la ciudad. Andaban de bar en bar, cuando Dana vio a una chica sentada en una esquina. Se estaba preparando un chino. Dejó que los demás siguieran adelante y se quedó apoyada en la pared, como si esperara a alguien. Pero en realidad, observando a aquella chica. Tenía un no sabía que… ella no era como todos los demás. ¿Pero qué demonios era aquello que la hacía diferente?

Dana aspiro el aire, con disimulo. Para su asombro, no olía como se esperaba. Olía como si fuera alguna extraña mezcla de algo…era medio humana. ¿Pero que era la otra mitad? Desde luego, vampiresa no era.

-Vamos a ver.-pensó-. ¿Qué seres conozco que habiten en este mundo? No es una vampiresa. Ni tampoco una mujer-lobo. No es ninguna mutante. Por Satán… ¿cómo va a ser una mutante¡Si es preciosa! Concéntrate….Veamos¿Qué puede ser? Un momento… ¿y si es una diablesa? No…imposible.-se paró un momento para volver a mirarla. De pronto, en su mente se hizo la luz-. ¡Ya está¡Pero si es una bruja!

La bruja, fuera quien fuese, estaba sola. Dana esperó a que el chino le hiciera su efecto, mientras se daba perfecta cuenta de que aquella chica le empezaba a resultar realmente bella… Entonces, actuó.

-Hola.-Dana-.

-Hola.-la otra, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera aparecido de súbito-.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-Si. Bueno, vivo en la ciudad.

-Ah…yo soy de Berdingrand.

-Eso queda lejos ¿no?

-Bueno….si. Oye¿cómo te llamas?

-Leil. ¿Y tú?

-Dana.

-Me mola tu aspecto…las ropas y eso.-dijo Leil sonriente-.Siempre me ha gustado la cultura gótica…

-Me visto tal y como soy.-dijo Dana, sentándose ella también-.Oye¿y cómo es que estás sola¿Te has perdido de tus amigos?

-No tengo amigos. Los perdí hace 12 años.-ante la cara de interrogante de Dana, Leil siguió hablando-. Mis padres murieron y al no tener otros familiares, me trasladaron a un orfanato. Allí, jamás he tenido amigos…

-Lo siento.

-No…no lo sientas. No me gusta que la gente se compadezca de mí. ¿Y tú que haces sola?

-No…nada…es que me he fijado en ti.

-Esto…lo siento, pero a mí no me van las tías ¿e?-dijo la otra inquietándose un poco-.

-O…-la otra riéndose-. Tranquila, no es eso…mira, iré al grano. Se que tú no eres completamente humana.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? Oye…me temo que has bebido demasiado…-dijo sonriente-.

-Que no…ah…claro…seguro que aún no lo sabes…

-Mira…no me gusta el tono que ha tomado la conversación…así que me voy.

Y diciendo aquello, Leil se levantó y echo a andar. Dana también se levantó, pero mucho más tarde que la otra. La persiguió con disimulo. Fue tras ella hasta que llegaron a una callejuela desierta y muy oscura. Leil tenía la intención de dormir allí por lo visto…

-Hola otra vez.-Dana-.

-Oye, me gustaría dormir. Así que si no te importa…-y tumbándose en el suelo, se tapó con unos cartones.

-Bueno… ¿no me crees verdad?

-¿Cómo voy a creer que no soy humana¡Tu estás loca¿Qué iba a ser si no humana?

-Mírame.

Cuando Leil la miró, Dana se transformó. Leil se quedó pasmada mirando al murciélago que revoloteaba por encima de su cabeza. De pronto, se puso a frotarse los ojos frenéticamente, negándose a que lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ellos era real. Un rato después, Dana se volvió a transformar.

-¿Y bien¿Me crees ahora?-dijo mirando a la desconcertada Leil.

-Q… ¿qué eres?

-Esto…creo que echarías a correr si te lo dijera… -Leil abrió mucho los ojos-. Así que por ahora no te lo diré. Solo te diré que estoy segura de que tú eres una bruja.

-¡Eso es imposible¡Si nunca jamás he hecho magia!

-Ummm….veamos… ¿cuántos años tienes?

-18

-¿Y seguro que nunca has hecho nada inexplicable cuando estabas enfadada o tenías miedo?

-No…espera…Hace casi un año fui la única superviviente de un trágico accidente. No me hice nada más que un par de rasguños…

-Bueno…por algo se empieza. Pero te aseguro que yo nunca me equivoco al olfatear. Además, no es difícil ver que no eres completamente humana.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Para ti tener ojos amarillos es normal?


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: Bueno…. Este capítulo quedó un poquito más largo que de costumbre…. Pero haciendo caso a un ****review**** (gracias****he**** decidido repasar los capítulos ya escritos para mejorarlos…. :P Espero que este cambio os guste!!! Ah, y no dudéis en volver a decírmelo si algo no os agrada. Me encantan las críticas. )**

**VIII**

Después de que Dana le contara a Leil todo lo que ella sabía acerca de las brujas y brujos, la invitó a ir a su castillo. La otra acepto, más que nada, porque no tenía a donde ir.

Viajaron en taxi, lo cual le pareció muy extraño a Dana. Nunca antes había entrado en un vehículo que funcionara sin caballos. Aunque supiera de la existencia de aquellos nuevos inventos, jamás la habían atraído. Se sentía como atrapada entre tanto hierro que le producía unos escalofríos inquietantes por todo su frío cuerpo…

Cuando llegaron al castillo, ya estaba a punto de amanecer por lo que Dana se apresuró a decir:

-Esto… mira, puedes hacer lo que quieras dentro del castillo. Si quieres ve a curiosear. Los demás llegarán pronto. Bueno, yo me voy… hablaremos durante la cena ¿de acuerdo? Por cierto, encantada de conocerte.-y sonriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, se volvió a transformar y se marchó a toda prisa hacia su habitación.

Leil se quedó desconcertada. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora que Dana se había ido? La verdad es que tenía sueño… pero tumbarse a dormir en medio de un pasillo como aquel, con las paredes de piedra iluminadas levemente por unas cuantas antorchas y velas y adornado con una alfombra de terciopelo rojo… La verdad es que resultaba bastante inquietante… Por no decir que su imaginación ya empezaba a confundir las sombras con zombis medio descompuestos dispuestos a comerse su cerebro…..

-Tengo que dejar de meterme mierda-se dijo a si misma mientras trataba de relajarse.

De modo que se decidió por curiosear. Después de todo, su anfitriona le había dado permiso ¿no?

Echó a andar por el angosto pasillo hasta que encontró una puerta abierta. Penetró en la habitación. Era un dormitorio que olía a cerrado y estaba en penumbras. Se disponía a abandonarlo, cuando alguien la detuvo posando una mano grande y fuerte sobre su escuálido hombro.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo… esto, lo siento ¿e? Ahora me iba…-Leil con el corazón latiéndole en la boca-.

-No… no te vayas… Mira, me llamo Dick.-dijo encendiendo un candelabro y relajando el tono de su voz-. ¿Y tú?

-Leil.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… me trajo una chica. No se si siquiera os conocéis…-dijo mirándose las zapatillas, avergonzada bajo la intensa mirada del chico-.

-¿Dana?-Leil asintió-. Sí, la conozco. O creo conocerla… Bueno¿y donde se ha metido ella?

-No se… ha dicho que tenía que irse…

-¡Ah, claro! Ya ha amanecido…

-¿Y eso que importa?

Dick no respondió. Tan solo agitó la mano en el aire, como para disipar la pregunta que Leil acababa de formular. No quería contarle nada sobre Dana. Prefería que se lo contara ella misma. Él también se dio cuenta de que aquella chica no olía como las demás. Pero fue tan tonto que creyó que se trataba de alguna nueva colonia, de la cual aún no era capaz de identificar los componentes…

De lo único que se dio cuenta, fue que aquella chica era muy guapa. Quizá demasiado delgada… Pero aquella pinta enfermiza no dejaba de darle belleza.

Pero ¿Para qué la había traído Dana¿Sería una víctima? No… ella nunca se traería a una víctima hasta el castillo. No era propio de ella. Pero la verdad era que no le importaba demasiado a qué había venido. Tan solo se preocupaba a ver si le encontraría atractivo e interesante...

Leil, por su parte, estaba bastante asombrada con Dick. ¿Qué hacía un chico así en aquel castillo? Desde luego, no pegaba para nada entre aquellos muros góticos… Él pegaba más bien en una pasarela, pues parecía un modelo. Por su cabeza pasó entonces la idea de que quizá sería el novio de Dana... Y no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Dick le enseñó casi todo el castillo, desde el laboratorio hasta las torres. También le presentó a Mirlo y a Jix.

Mirlo estuvo encantado de que le presentaran a una "jovencita tan mona" tal y como expresó sin pelos en la lengua. Leil estaba más que sorprendida. Los seres que tenía delante, al menos dos de ellos, eran extraordinariamente raros. Sobre todo Mirlo. ¡Ella no tenía ni idea de que criaturas así existieran¿Y porque se tapaba Jix¿Qué escondía bajo todo aquel ropaje¿Y dónde estaba la que la había metido en todo aquel embrollo?

Pasaron el día contándose sus historias. Dick no pronunció palabra sobre la suya. Sin embargo, Mirlo contó casi toda su vida con pelos y señales. Tras lo cual, la hora de la cena llegó con rapidez.

…

En una habitación de arriba, una preciosa mujer se preparaba elegantemente para la cena. Tener una invitada era suficiente razón como para acentuar su belleza vampírica

Se puso un hermoso vestido de terciopelo negro. Tenía mangas acampanadas y un escote pronunciado. Dejó que su pelo ondulado le cayera cual cascada sobre los hombros y se pintó los ojos de manera que sus preciosos ojos violetas destacaran.

No entró en el comedor como lo hizo el día en el que llegaron todos los demás. Esta vez, usó la puerta y entró envuelta en un halo de elegancia en la amplia estancia.

Los chicos se quedaron asombrados y embriagados con la belleza de Dana. Nunca antes la habían visto tan espectacular como aquella noche. Parecía que emanara una tenue luz de su pálida piel, que tanto destacaba bajo aquellos oscuros ropajes. Leil también se asombró. La noche anterior no le había parecido una criatura tan espectacular…

Dana sonrió al ver las caras de los comensales. Este gesto hizo que pareciera aun más bella. Pero también aparecieron sus afilados colmillos. Evidentemente, Leil se dio cuenta, tal y como Dana pudo leer en el brusco cambio que hizo su semblante.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Dana a lo que todos respondieron lo mismo a coro-. ¿Te gusta todo esto, Leil?-dijo abriendo los brazos y señalando un poco el techo-.

-Sí… es precioso-.dijo bruscamente sin dejar de pensar en aquellos colmillos-.

Dana se sentó en un extremo de la enorme mesa. Percibió perfectamente gracias al poder de la mente, en qué estaba pensando Leil. También supo en seguida el deseo lujurioso que causaba aquella noche entre los hombres de la habitación.

-Te preguntarás quiénes somos y qué hacemos aquí ¿verdad?-dijo. Leil asintió y comenzó a cortar el filete que tenía delante-. Pues bien, te contaré todo lo relativo a nuestra existencia. Yo soy una bebedora de sangre. Sí, has oído bien.-dijo al fijarse en la cara de sobresalto de la joven-. Pero tranquila, nadie de aquí te hará daño. Ni siquiera se si podrían hacértelo… Bueno, la verdad es que yo llevo muchos años viviendo en este castillo. Hace unos cuantos siglos, Dick vino a hacerme algo de compañía. Sí, he dicho hace unos cuantos siglos. Quizá no te haya contado aun que él sea un licántropo. Un hombre-lobo.-Leil no sabía que decir. Estaba estupefacta. Miró durante unos segundos al atractivo chico que devoraba con avidez el entrecot casi crudo que tenía sobre el plato… Y de nuevo se vio atrapada por el mar violeta que era la mirada de Dana-. Hace no demasiado, Jix y Mirlo se unieron a nosotros. Como te has dado cuenta, Mirlo es un duende. En cuanto a Jix, bueno, ninguno de nosotros puede denominarlo de ninguna manera sin que sea una ofensa para él…

-Dilo Dana, soy un mutante. -Jix-. Me sometí a una terrible radiación que me aportó varios beneficios y aún más desgracias.

-Cierto…-dijo Dana-. Bueno¿y por qué te he traído aquí? Esa misma pregunta se están haciendo estos tres hombres y quizá tu misma. Pues bien, como te dije anoche, estoy segura de que eres una bruja.-los tres hombres abrieron la boca, conteniendo la respiración asombrados, lo cual hizo que un trozo pequeño de carne se deslizara por la comisura de la boca de Dick-. Y como veo, no estás instruida en el asunto…

-Pero…-Dick, limpiándose la boca con rudeza-. ¿Estás segura? Ya sabes que son muy pocos en todo el mundo…

-Estoy completamente segura. Y me asombra que tu no lo hayas notado antes. -Dick se ruborizó-.

-Pero…-Leil-. ¿Cuándo dices bruja… te refieres a que soy algo así como Harry Potter?

-Ah! Harry Potter.-dijo Dana sonriendo-. Sin duda su autora ha conocido a algún mago… Pero no, la mayoría de las cosas que allí aparecen son fruto de la imaginación de Rowling.

-Quieres decir que no necesito varita, ni ir a la escuela ni nada así ¿no?

-Bueno…-Dana-. No necesitas varita, es más, las varitas mágicas no existen. En cuanto a tu instrucción…todos los aquí presentes te ayudaremos a incrementar tus poderes y a que los conozcas.

-¿Vais a ser mis profesores?-dijo sonriendo-.y… con el debido respeto… ¿Se puede saber qué sabrán de magia una vampiro, un licántropo, un duende y… bueno, un mutante?-Dana aspiró aire profundamente. Y de repente, adquirió un semblante muy severo, con un brillo de ira en los ojos-.

-Tengo 575 años y te aseguro que conozco más de magia que todos esos libros de la biblioteca. En cuanto a Dick, te enseñará a pasar desapercibida y otras habilidades que te serán muy útiles.-Hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar, pero en seguida siguió-. Si hay alguien que sepa de plantas, ese es Mirlo. Él te enseñará las propiedades de ellas. Y en cuanto a Jix, te enseñará a fabricar pociones y brebajes.

-Lo siento…-dijo Leil ruborizándose-. No tenía ni idea…

-Tranquila…-Dana-. Aún eres joven…pero aprenderás.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Durante toda la velada, Dana no dejó de impresionar a Leil con toda su sabiduría. Le daba la impresión de que era capaz de leerle la mente. Pero no estaba segura… Además, la mirada de aquellos ojos violetas tan penetrantes la tenía cautivada. Sin duda, aquel ser era extraordinario!!

Cuando todos hubieron abandonado la sala y solo quedaron las dos, Leil quiso saber aún más de ella.

-Dime…antes has dicho que naciste hace 575 años…-Dana asintió-¿Como era aquello?

-¿Te refieres a la edad media?

-Sí. Quiero que me cuentes como era todo…-con ojos soñadores-.

-¿Crees que te gustaría vivir aquello verdad?-Leil asintió-. Bueno…opinarías de otra manera si lo hubieras vivido…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…te contaré mi historia… O la historia de mi vida….

Yo nací en este mismo castillo¿sabes? Entonces era un castillo grandioso. Todo estaba lleno de lujosos muebles. Todo el mundo vestía caros ropajes hechos de sedas traídas de oriente. Los pasillos estaban repletos de luz, tanto de antorchas como de las ventanas.

Yo era la hija del dueño del castillo, la hija del conde. Así que todo el mundo me alababa. Les caía bien a todos. Pero aquello no era más que hipocresía. Y yo me daba cuenta, y lo odiaba…Mi padre no paraba de celebrar fiestas y banquetes en mi honor. A ellos acudía gente muy importante, desde luego, pero a mí, aquel ambiente me aburría.

Tenía en la corte a un amigo. Era de mi edad. Pero mis padres no sabían que él era amigo mío. De todas formas, no les habría gustado la idea ya que él era un sirviente. Concretamente, era el que cuidaba de los caballos más importantes.

Él y yo nos solíamos ver a escondidas. Él fue el que me ayudó a salir por primera vez del castillo. Sí, has oído bien. Por primera vez. Mis padres no me dejaban .-Leil puso cara de incredulidad-.

Pues bien, Jack, así se llamaba él, me trajo unas ropas de su hermana para disfrazarme. Cogimos dos caballos y nos dirigimos a la aldea. Allí me divertía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Nos escapábamos todos los días.-Dana hizo una breve pausa- Llegué a amar a aquel chico tan divertido.

Llegó a ser mi amante. La gente que nos veía en la calle, cogidos de la mano, no decía nada. Pues aquello no era tan grave entre aldeanos. Sin embargo, en el castillo aquello sería un pecado tan grave, que nos castigarían por lo menos con 2 meses de penitencia. En aquella época, el que no estuviera casado, no podía tener mucho contacto, ni siquiera se podía besar. Bueno, ese no fue nuestro caso.-dijo riéndose-.

Una tarde, Jack vino a mí con cara taciturna. Fuimos rápidamente a un lugar en el que podríamos hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dije preocupada, pues estaba acostumbrada a verle reír en todo momento-.

-Bueno…alguien se ha interesado por mí en Londres…tengo que irme mañana mismo.-dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Aquello me resultó raro, pues por más que me quisiera, un hombre jamás lloraba por aquel entonces-.

-¿No puedo retenerte¿No puedes pedirle mi mano al conde o algo así?-yo también lloraba. Estaba desesperada-.

-No me la daría.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si es porque eres…pobre….pues bueno, yo le convencería.

-No…no es eso… yo…mira es que tengo un secreto.-dijo poniéndose muy serio y mirándome fijamente a los ojos-. Seguro que te enfadarás conmigo y no me volverás a hablar…pero…bueno, antes de irme quisiera que lo supieras.

-¿De qué se trata?-dije besándole en los labios-. Anda…dímelo sin miedo. De todas formas, aunque me enfade, te seguiré amando. Mi corazón te pertenece.

-Pues bien, te lo diré. Yo…esto-apartó la mirada-… en realidad…yo soy una chica.

Me quedé sin palabras. ¿Aquella persona que tenía en frente era una mujer? Desde luego, nadie podría haberlo notarlo… Era tan alta como un muchacho. Era flaca sí, pero la mayoría de la plebe lo era. Llevaba el pelo muy cortito. Del color de la paja. Sus facciones no eran tan duras como las de un muchacho, me tenía que haber dado cuenta de ello. Tenía una cara muy hermosa. Sus labios eran carnosos¡pero podría haber sido un muchacho guapo, sin más…! Además… Durante el Renacimiento era común hallar a muchachos tan andróginos… La verdad es que aquel era el canon de belleza de la época…

-¿Cómo es que me lo dices ahora?-le dije, un tanto enojada-.

-Temía perderte…-dijo ella llorando aun más. Entonces, la abracé.

-No quiero perderte…te quiero. No me importa si eres un hombre o una mujer…la cuestión es que te quiero…

-Por más que nos quisiéramos, el destino nos separó. Nadie supo jamás lo que había entre nosotras. ¡Tú eres la primera en saberlo!-dijo sonriente-.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?-Leil-.

-Bueno, yo intenté disuadir a papá para que volviera a contratar a Jack, pero no hubo manera. Me hallaba enfadada conmigo misma y más aun con mis padres. Entonces, una de aquellas noches, llegó al castillo Irócles. Un bebedor de sangre. Yo no sabía nada de eso, por supuesto. Solo quería vengarme.

Sospecho que me atrajo hacia si mediante el don de la seducción del que poseemos los vampiros. El caso es que caí en sus redes. Aquella misma noche dormimos juntos. Pero a la mañana siguiente, él ya no estaba. En su lugar, me había dejado una rosa negra.

De pronto, me di cuenta de que el cuello me dolía. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que tenía una especie de picadura. Era su mordedura. Morí al poco tiempo, todo el castillo se trasladó hacia otra ciudad y no supe más de Jack. Ni siquiera cuando desperté…-dijo mirando el suelo-.

-¿Cuándo despertaste?

-Sí. Para la vida inmortal. Ahora soy inmortal. Y no creas que es ninguna bendición… A veces desearía que alguien me destruyera…-se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-.

-Y bueno… ¿no se te ocurrió ir hacia Londres convertida en murciélago?-dijo Leil dulcemente-.

-Ay… si por aquel entonces supiera que era capaz de eso… Pero no…Para cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado un siglo. Supuse que ella estaría muerta hacia tiempo.

-Lo siento…-y diciendo aquello, Leil se acercó a Dana y la abrazó-.

-Gracias…Bueno, te enseñaré tu aposento, sígueme.

Y cogiendo uno de los candelabros que alumbraba la mesa, salió del comedor para dirigirse al último piso. Leil la siguió muy de cerca, sin atreverse a hablar. Sabía que a Dana aun le dolía todo aquello y no quería volver a dañarla.

Esta se paró ante una hermosa puerta de roble custodiada por dos armaduras bélicas. Sacó una llave de plata de debajo del yelmo de una de ellas y la introdujo en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta e invitó a Leil para que pasara, mediante un gesto cortés.

Ante los ojos de esta, apareció la habitación más hermosa que había visto toda su vida: Era bastante grande, de forma cuadrada. En el centro de la habitación había una grandiosa cama de dosel del que pendían unas suaves cortinas de terciopelo rojo pasión. Todos los muebles eran de aspecto barroco y de color marrón oscuro. En un lado de la habitación, había un hogar encendido y, en toda la habitación, había estanterías llenas de libros.

Dana se acercó hasta el escritorio y dejó el candelabro. Luego, fue a cerrar las ventanas y descorrer las cortinas.

-Todo esto…-Leil dando vueltas sobre sí misma con la cara rebosante de admiración-. ¡Es maravilloso!

-A, bueno… ¡gracias!-dijo Dana sonriendo levemente. Leil bostezó.- Pareces muy cansada.-dijo con rostro dulce-. Será mejor que te acuestes. Si tienes algún problema, solo tienes que llamarme en tus pensamientos…quiero decir, como si me llamaras telepáticamente…y apareceré en seguida. Bueno, ya hablaremos mañana…

-Buenas noches.-sonriente-.

-Dulces sueños.-Dana, besando a Leil en la mejilla. Acto seguido, se marchó-.

Leil no tardó en acostarse. Estaba muy cansada, sobre todo, por toda la información que acababa de asimilar.

Todos los habitantes del castillo le parecían unos seres extraordinarios, sobre todo Dana. Ella era diferente a todo lo que ella conocía hasta entonces. Tenía algo. Aparte de que era encantadora, dulce, extraordinariamente atractiva y humilde… Era muy inteligente y astuta. Leil supuso que ellas dos llegarían a entenderse muy bien…

Dana, por su parte, salió por la primera ventana que encontró. En su pecho volvía a sentir aquel terrible dolor que tenía ya olvidado. Aunque había pasado tanto tiempo, ella amaba a Jack. Aunque supiera que estaba muerta, la amaba.

Mientras volaba en dirección a la luna, en estado creciente, se prometió a si misma que tenía que intentar olvidar a su amor perdido. Tenía que vivir el presente. Quizá así llegaría a disfrutar la compañía de aquella nueva compañera. Le parecía una persona interesante, que guardaba muchos secretos…


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota:**** Ante todo, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en poner el siguiente capítulo…… Pero no estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida… Um…Y respecto al capítulo… Ha quedado un poco largo la verdad… Pero os gustará. Eso espero! ;)**

**X**

Al día siguiente, Leil se despertó hacia el mediodía con los rayos de Sol que entraban a raudales por las ventanas. Estaba contenta de estar allí y no en un oscuro y sucio callejón. Estaba feliz de que Dana la hubiera encontrado.

Se vistió y comenzó a ojear todos los objetos que había por la habitación. Todos aquellos libros en los que se había fijado la noche anterior, eran de aspecto viejo pero extraordinario. Tenían títulos tan interesantes como "las maldiciones imperdonables", "los licántropos, historia y guerras", "la caza de brujas en el siglo XII"… Tenía ganas de leerse todos y cada uno de aquellos libros tan interesantes.

Siguió ojeando la habitación. No había ningún indicio de electricidad. Por todos lados había velas de todos los tamaños. En el escritorio, había unos cuantos rollos de lo que parecía pergamino, un par de plumas de algún ave grande y cuatro tinteros de colores rojo, verde, negro y morado.

Adornando una de las paredes, había un viejo escudo en el que había ensartadas unas hermosas hacha y espada.

Al fin, se decidió por bajar con los demás. Dejó la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, el único lugar que sabía realmente dónde se encontraba. Allí, encontró a Jix, leyendo el periódico y tomándose un café.

-¡Buenos días!-Leil-.

-Buenos días.-él alzando su mirada del periódico-. Oye, ¿que te apetece comer?

-Lo que sea…esto… ¿Cuándo empezarán las clases?

-Impaciente por aprender ¿e?

-Pues si.-dijo sonriendo-.

-Je, je, je… Bueno, hoy te van a enseñar algo Dana y Dick. Ambas clases serán de noche, así que si lo deseas, puedes pasar el día durmiendo…

-Puf…no creo que pueda…esta noche he dormido demasiado…-dijo estirando su cuerpecillo risueña-.

-Ya, bueno, lo que quieras.-Jix volvió a concentrarse en su periódico-. Pero yo solo te lo advierto. Porque la clase de Dick va a ser bastante dura…

Leil comió en silencio. No se imaginaba que podía ser una clase dura, impuesta por un licántropo… Aunque se moría de ganas de volver a ver a aquel hombre tan atractivo.

Nada más terminar, fue con Mirlo a pasear por los jardines del castillo. Tenía ganas de tomar un poco el aire. Tanto rato dentro de los muros la estaba agobiando. Involuntariamente, nada más salir al jardín, su mirada se dirigió al último piso del castillo, donde se encontraban su habitación y la de Dana. Las ventanas de Dana estaban cerradas a cal y canto.

Mirlo le habló sobre su feliz y tranquila infancia. Él, vivía con su familia en una pequeña colonia de duendes, allá por Irlanda. Vivían en un hermoso y enorme bosque, lleno de árboles frondosos, riachuelos y líquenes. La vida allá era muy fácil. Había alimento de sobra y ningún humano se adentraba mucho en el bosque.

-¿Y como terminaste aquí?

-Bueno…-profirió una risita-. Una vez, entró en el bosque una muchachita, no mucho mayor que tu. Era la más bella mujer que había visto jamás. En el acto, me enamoré de ella. Pero ella era una humana. No podía acercarme, nuestras normas me lo impedían. ¡Pero yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada!

Le salí al paso a la hermosa muchacha. Ella no se asustó, en cambio, le parecí divertido. Me hice su amigo, lo cual disgusto sobremanera a mi pueblo. Me expulsaron y me fui a vivir con la muchacha. Pero ella era una humana ¡y los humanos envejecen a una velocidad increíble! Pronto me dejó, y pasé a las manos de su nieta. A esta, no le gusté tanto como a su abuela y me llevó a un bosque de Inglaterra.

Allí permanecí largos años, sumido en una inmensa soledad. Hasta que, un buen día, Jix me encontró. Desde entonces él es mi mejor amigo.-dijo sonriente-.

-¡Me alegro de que os encontrarais!-dijo Leil, sonriendo también.

Después del paseo, regresó a su habitación. Allí, sentada en un sillón, al lado del hogar, se puso a ojear uno de aquellos libros. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había dormido. Se despertó sobresaltada por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-¡Adelante!-dijo con voz soñolienta-. Esta abierta

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a una radiante Dana. Aquella noche, llevaba un vestido de color morado, con unos detalles exquisitos, trabajados en hilo de plata, no menos hermoso que el del día anterior. Dana sonrió al ver el libro que Leil tenía entre las manos.

-¿Prefieres seguir leyendo sobre viejos hechizos o comer algo?

-¿E? O…No me había dado cuenta de que ha anochecido…-ella también sonrió-. ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches, sí. Anda, ven conmigo.

-Oye, ¿de donde sacas esas ropas tan…tan…. espectaculares? Son preciosas…

-O…bueno, algunas son muy viejas. Pero otras, me las hace un viejo amigo de la aldea.-dijo sonriente-. Si quieres ya te prestaré algo…

-O…no, no. No quiero que te molestes…

-Anda, ven conmigo. Ya te enseñaré yo a vestirte. Y no es por meterme contigo…pero no me parecen que tus ropajes sean muy…

-Ya…ya lo se…no son más que viejos harapos…

Entre risas, Leil siguió a Dana, que la condujo hasta su habitación. Leil se quedó pasmada con la cantidad de libros y velas que había en la estancia. Dana fue a un rincón y cogiendo un mando encendió un moderno aparato de música. El sonido de guitarras inundó la habitación súbitamente con melodías góticas.

-¡Creía que no había electricidad en el castillo!-Leil-.

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿Y como crees que cocinan? Además, ni Jix ni Mirlo podrían sobrevivir sin sus ordenadores…-Leil también se río, aunque en realidad se sentía muy estúpida-.

Dana se acercó a uno de los enormes armarios que había en la estancia y abrió las puertas mostrando así todo su contenido.

-Estos son los más modernos que tengo… elige el que más te guste.-Dana no paraba de sonreír mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes-.

Leil se acercó y comenzó a ojear. ¡Allí había los vestidos más bonitos que ella había visto en toda su vida! También había ropas como con las que se conocieron. Eran menos impresionantes que los vestidos, pero Leil pensó que le quedarían mucho mejor. Cogió un montón de ropa y se dispuso a probarla mientras veía que Dana ojeaba en otro armario.

-¿Te gusta?- se había puesto unos pantalones negros y una camiseta a rayas negras y blancas.

-Puf…no se…digamos que no es tu estilo… Mejor prueba esto.-dijo cogiendo algo del armario en el que rebuscaba-. Es un poco viejo…pero estoy segura de que te quedará bien.-dijo mirando a Leil de arriba abajo.

Esta se ruborizó un poco. Pero sin ninguna tardanza, se quitó las ropas anteriores y tomó el vestido que su nueva amiga le ofrecía.

Al ponérselo, tuvo de veras un aspecto impresionante. Era un vestido negro y blanco. La parte de arriba era negra, mientras que las mangas acampanadas y lo de abajo eran blancos como la nieve

Su pelo rubio, caía como una cascada sobre sus preciosos hombros. Mientras que la blancura de su piel destacaba al lado del color negro del vestido. Sus labios habían adquirido un tono rosado, al igual que sus mejillas.

Dana admiró algo aturdida la figura que tenía delante. Era preciosa... Parecía una joven princesa…

-Supongo que querrás ver lo guapa que estas…-dijo sonriendo-.

-Sí…Bueno, de todas formas…no lo estaré más que tu…así que…-Leil no podía mirar aquel mar violeta que la devoraba lentamente-.

-¡Anda ya!-dijo la vampiro riéndose-. Ahora vengo. Iré a por un espejo.-sin más explicaciones, salió de la sala. Volvió al poco rato portando un enorme espejo casi mayor que ella misma-. Bueno-. Dijo dejándolo en el suelo-. Yo no acostumbro a tener espejos en mi estancia pero bueno…-Leil se miró-.

Dana se acercó a ella por detrás, muy despacio. Leil se asombró al oírla tan cerca y al no poder ver su reflejo. Luego se dio cuenta del porqué.

La vampiro le cogió el pelo por detrás y se lo recogió en dos partes, con movimientos suaves. La luz de las velas arrancaba reflejos de todos los colores del bonito cabello de Leil…

Esta sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal para ir a parar a sitios insospechados... Sentía el calor del aliento de Dana en la nuca mientras que lo único que era capaz de oír era su propio corazón.

¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntaba ella misma. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa al lado de su hermosa compañera. Sentía como un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo…Algo, que hasta entonces nunca había sentido…

Dana, por su parte, percibió todo aquello que sentía la joven sin siquiera proponérselo. Se asombró de ello. Ella estaba casi segura de lo que era aquella sensación que sentía Leil, pero no quería confirmarlo... No aún.

Un poco después, las dos bajaban por las escaleras, rumbo al comedor. Leil no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. No sabía qué le sucedía. No tenía ni idea y quería saberlo… ¿o no?

Llegaron al comedor, donde todos los demás les esperaban un poco enfadados por la tardanza. Pero al ver la belleza que desprendían las dos mujeres, se tragaron sus palabras y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Dick no apartaba los ojos de Leil. La miraba como lo hacen la mayoría de los hombres, de arriba abajo, parando más tiempo de lo debido en partes como el escote o la cintura. Dana sintió el deseo que irradiaban los hombres y se sintió un tanto aburrida de sus estúpidas reacciones.

Según ella, ningún hombre era capaz de enamorarse de algún ser feo. Lo que manifestó nada más sentarse a cenar (ella desde luego, no probó bocado). Reprochó a los hombres por ser unas máquinas sexuales y no se qué cosas más que hicieron que Leil se echara a reír y Jix se enfadara.

-No todos los hombres somos como Dick!-dijo este, a lo que Leil soltó una carcajada-.

-Anda ya, Jix! No te hagas el digno ¡A mi no me podéis engañar y eso lo sabéis de sobra!-dijo Dana sonriendo-. O… ¿quieres que cuente esas cosas que se te han ocurrido nada más entráramos las dos?

Jix bajó la cabeza. Mirlo se echó a reír junto con Leil y Dana. Dick no estaba tan divertido como ellos, aunque sonrió levemente.

Al término de la cena, Dana y Leil subieron a la habitación de Dana, donde se sentaron en dos sillones.

-Oye, Dana…-Leil parecía nerviosa y un tanto preocupada-. Yo esto… mira, te lo diré sin tapujos. Yo estoy acostumbrada a tomar ciertas substancias…

-Ah, claro…entiendo.-dijo Dana mirando a otra parte con rabia-.

-Y bueno…por aquí no creo que haya…

-Mira, no me gusta que tú te drogues. Pero yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo. Es más, se que si tú no quieres, no puedes dejarlo. Por eso iré a alguna ciudad y te traeré algo. Pero ten algo en cuenta, que odio ese tipo de drogas.

-Bueno…yo…

-No…no te disculpes. Se la clase de vida que habrás llevado en las calles. Así que no te acuso. Bueno, nos veremos más tarde ¿vale? Ahora iré a por tu recado mientras que tú vas a la clase de Dick. Esto…y no olvides que estará un poco enojado…

Diciendo aquello, dejó a Leil sola en la habitación y se marchó volando desde la ventana. Leil se levantó y miró como desaparecía en la oscuridad. Sintió una profunda tristeza dentro de si. Se sentía avergonzada de ella misma…

Un poco después, bajó a por Dick. Este se encontraba en los jardines. Efectivamente, no le sonrió como saludo.

-Bueno.-comenzó-. Lo primero que tengo que decirte es que de ahora en adelante, a mis clases vengas con ropa deportiva.

-A…esto… lo siento.

-No importa. Bueno, -miró la Luna-. ¿Qué me pasará a mí dentro de doce días?

-Te convertirás en un hombre-lobo ¿no?

-Exacto. ¿Pero que me pasará exactamente? ¿Como será la transformación?

-Ni idea.

-Pues deberías saberlo… vives en mi misma casa. Pero aún así, te explicaré lo que me pasará. Durante el día de Luna llena, me sentiré lleno de energía. Nada más salir la Luna, comenzará la metamorfosis. Por todo mi cuerpo, crecerá mogollón de pelo. Mis músculos aumentarán de tamaño. Mi cuello se ensanchará y acortará y mi cabeza se hará más pequeña. Me saldrán garras, colmillos, hocico y orejas puntiagudas mientras que el color de mis ojos adquiere un tono rojizo. Por último, perderé el control de mi mismo por completo. Ya no podré razonar como lo hacen los humanos. Ya, seré una bestia, un animal hambriento y rabioso.-los ojos le brillaban mientras explicaba aquello. Leil volvió a pensar en lo guapo que era aquel ¿hombre?-.

-¿Y resulta fácil convivir contigo? ¿Como consiguen aplacarte?

-Bueno…je, je, je…-arrogante-. No resulta fácil aplacarme.

-¿Pero cómo lo hacen?

-Lo hace Jix. Solo él puede. Me ata con cadenas a un árbol del bosque y se queda a vigilarme, por si se acerca algún humano.

-¿Y cuánto dura tu estado de hombre-lobo?

-Bueno, una o dos noches. Por el día suelo estar muy debilitado. Y cuando acaba la luna llena, suelo enfermar.

-¿Vaya marrón no?

-Bueno… estoy acostumbrado… Bueno, ahora… ¿Cómo se puede distinguir a un hombre-lobo de un lobo de verdad?

-Tampoco lo se.-agachando la cabeza-.

-No es fácil. Te lo aseguro… Pero yo te enseñaré.-sacó un papel viejo y amarillento del bolsillo y se lo enseño. En él había dos dibujos: un lobo y otro ser, que supuso que sería un licántropo-. Mira, el licántropo anda sobre sus cuartos traseros. Nunca verás a un lobo hacer esto. Aparte de eso, los licántropos, tienen la parte de arriba más desarrollada. Los brazos, el pecho y el cuello son muy musculosos. Sin embargo, sus muslos y patas están menos desarrolladas. Además, el hombre-lobo común mide unos dos metros. Aunque suele andar bastante agachado…

-Entonces… ¿para distinguirlos tan solo he de fijarme en su musculatura?

-Sí.-dijo Dick mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes mientras sonreía. Leil miró su reloj. Tan solo habían pasado 15 minutos… ella estaba deseosa para la clase de Dana. No le interesaba demasiado ver como se pavoneaba Dick de su musculatura-.

-Tengo oído que a los hombres-lobo la plata les hace daño… ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí. El simple contacto nos irrita la piel. Así que imagina el terrible daño que nos causarían balas de plata. En la edad media, se usaban flechas con la punta de plata para matarnos. Hoy día, las balas han sustituido a las flechas. Una de esas balas puede resultarme mortal…

La clase prosiguió en un tremendo aburrimiento para Leil. Ella estaba segura de que con cualquier otro profesor hasta hubiera resultado apasionante. Pero no así con Dick, que no paraba de hablar de si mismo, como si se tratara de un superhéroe.

Aproximadamente hacia las 11 de la noche, Dick dejó que Leil se marchara. Esta se dirigió a su habitación deseosa de escapar de la charla de Dick.

Agotada, se tumbo en la cama. No tenía ganas de nada. ¡Hasta deseaba marcharse de allí!

-¿Porqué deseas marcharte?-era Dana. ¡Estaba en un rincón oscuro de la habitación y no la había visto! Mas no se enojó-.

-Porque no sería capaz de aguantar otra clase de ese engreído…-dijo Leil incorporándose-.

-Veo que estas conociendo al verdadero Dick…

-Sí…hasta ahora solo me había fijado en lo bueno que estaba.

-Pse… ¡no es para tanto!-Dana, sonriente-.

-Es interesante…-se defendió Leil-.

-Bueno, si te parece interesante esa perillita tan ridícula…

Las dos se echaron a reír. Luego, Dana se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un borde.

-¿Quieres comenzar esta noche o lo dejamos para otra ocasión?

-No, no…estoy ansiosa por aprender.-A Leil también le brillaban los ojos-.

-Bueno, en realidad, lo que yo te enseñaré será lo básico. Lo que llegarás a ser, está aquí dentro.-y diciendo aquello, Dana posó su dedo índice donde Leil debía de tener el corazón-.

Leil volvió a sentir aquel escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y volvió a sumirse en un intenso nerviosismo. Dana también lo sintió. Pero tampoco dijo nada. Leil se sentía muy incómoda. Aquel silencio se le estaba haciendo muy violento.

-Oye.-comenzó-. ¿Tú puedes leer la mente?

-Bueno, sí. Pero solo si el individuo no opone resistencia, cosa que hay que aprender concienzudamente.

-¿Me enseñarás?

-Solo si tú quieres.

-Bueno, ¿y que es lo que voy a aprender a hacer hoy?

Tras toda una noche de enseñanza, Leil consiguió aprender a levitar objetos pequeños. Los movía de un lado a otro mientras se divertía con ello. Le hacía mucha gracia ser una bruja. Aquello le encantaba…y a decir verdad, era muchísimo más divertido que la clase de Dick.

Además, Dana le parecía encantadora. Era extremadamente inteligente, y muy sabia. También era divertida. Le encantaba usar el sarcasmo y la ironía… Y no podía dejar de admirar su belleza abrumadora….

Esta última, sin que Leil se diera cuenta, había dejado antes de marcharse, un paquetito encima de la mesa del escritorio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: Hola mis queridos lectores…****. :P**** Perdonen las tardanzas, una vez más. Pero esta vez, vengo con más capítulos que de costumbre. **

**X****I**

Pasaron los días, y la vida en el castillo fue haciéndose más y más interesante para la joven brujita. Fue aprendiendo cantidad de cosas que ignoraba que existieran. Y, gracias a Dana, ya era capaz de hechizar casi todos los objetos y algunos animales (incluido Mirlo). También había aprendido a hacer ciertos emplastos curativos. Y se sabía toda la revuelta de los troles de la primera edad!!

Dana también le estaba intentando enseñar oclumancia, para cerrar su mente. Pero resultaba mucho más difícil de lo que creía. Aunque había experimentado alguna mejora. Ahora podía sentir levemente si alguien hurgaba en su mente si se concentraba en ello.

Dana intentaba no hacerlo. No le gustaba quebrantar toda intimidad de su nueva amiga. Con los chicos era muy diferente, la mente de un hombre no es tan compleja y preciosa como la de una mujer…

Leil se sentía muy feliz en el castillo. Ahora se reía para si en las estúpidas clases de Dick, y no se desesperaba como lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Y, se sentía más unida a Dana que al resto de la casa. Ella era diferente. Tenía algo…

No obstante, seguía sintiéndose igual de rara mientras se encontraba con ella. Se sentía más tímida, más nerviosa y se trababa a menudo a la hora de hablar.

Dana estaba casi segura de lo que le ocurría. Suponía que Leil había comenzado a sentir algo por ella. Pero no estaba segura. Era fácil averiguarlo si se trataba de un hombre, pero como bien he dicho antes, la mente de las mujeres es mucho más compleja, además de que Dana intentaba no quebrantar las reglas de intimidad recién grabadas en su propia moralidad…

Pero los síntomas de Leil eran bastante evidentes. Se sonrojaba cuando la miraba a los ojos o en otras incontables veces más… Y Dana empezaba a sentir una creciente curiosidad más propia de un felino que de una no muerta.

Y, todo hay que decirlo….. empezaba a pensar demasiado en aquella tierna carne que rodeaba la suculenta boca de Leil.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

En una ocasión, cuando Leil llevaba ya unos tres meses en el castillo, Dana le iba a enseñar a hacer un encantamiento para bloquear su mente. Estaban sentadas en el suelo, encima de unos mullidos cojines. A su alrededor había muchas velas, dando un toque místico al asunto.

Dana cogió los ingredientes que necesitaban y los puso en el centro de un pentagrama hecho con sal negra.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo verdad?-Dana-.

-Sí, aunque sea peligroso… quiero aprender a bloquear mi mente, como tú…

-Está bien… entonces seguiremos.

Dana tocó la rosa que estaba entre los ingredientes y dijo: Alecaitus. Entonces, los pétalos de la rosa adquirieron color negro, mientras el tallo se oscurecía.

Las dos chicas, adelantaron un brazo de modo que quedaron con las palmas pegadas. Dana volvió a sentir el escalofrío de placer que sentía Leil. Con el otro brazo, las dos hicieron un medio círculo, mientras cerraban los ojos. Aunque ellas no lo pudieron ver, sus brazos fueron dejando un haz de luz dorada a su paso.

En torno a ellas, se creó un círculo perfecto de luz mientras que la rosa ascendía. Esta, se paró ante sus ojos y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma. Y el haz de luz ascendió hasta quedar sobre sus cabezas.

De pronto, se produjo como una onda expansiva que impacto poderosamente sobre las dos chicas. Leil, cayó inconsciente sobre los cojines mientras que Dana, simplemente agotada, se tumbaba también sobre estos.

Leil cayó en algo muy parecido a un sueño. De pronto, entró en un torbellino de colores. Todo a su alrededor giraba, hasta ella misma. Se sentía muy mareada. Pero de pronto, los colores fueron perdiendo su intensidad y a su alrededor, las imágenes se fueron haciendo más nítidas mientras la embargaba una sensación de realidad.

Se encontró en un hermoso castillo, estaba lleno de gente. Parecía un baile pues unos músicos tocaban y por toda la sala, había gente bailando. De pronto, reparó en que aquella sala ya la había visto antes. ¡Era el gran salón del castillo! Y a decir por los ropajes de la gente, se trataba de la edad media…. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se hallaba dentro de los recuerdos de Dana!

Se puso a buscar a esta por toda la sala mas no la encontró. Así que, salió del gran salón y se dirigió a su habitación. Por el camino, pudo observar que nadie más la podía ver, que era lo más parecido a un fantasma.

Tampoco la halló en su habitación. Entonces, a Leil se le ocurrió una idea. Se dirigió a los establos.

Efectivamente, allí se encontraba, acompañada de un muchacho a primera vista. Pero Leil supo en seguida de que la otra era Jack, con sus ropas de muchacho, su pelo rubio, muy corto y su cara llena de pecas. También a Leil le pareció guapa… Exquisitamente andrógina.

Se acercó más a ellas y escuchó atentamente.

-No…no es eso… yo…mira es que tengo un secreto.-dijo Jack poniéndose muy seria y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Seguro que te enfadarás conmigo y no me volverás a hablar…pero…bueno, antes de irme quisiera que lo supieras.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Dana besándola en los labios, cosa que también le produjo una sensación extraña en el estómago a Leil-. Anda…dímelo sin miedo. De todas formas, aunque me enfade, te seguiré amando. Mi corazón te pertenece.

-Pues bien, te lo diré. Yo…esto… en realidad…yo soy una chica.

¡Ya lo recordaba! Aquella era la conversación que le contó Dana la noche siguiente a su llegada. Dana y Jack siguieron hablando un rato. Mientras tanto, alrededor de Leil, se volvió a formar el torbellino de colores.

Lo que vio a continuación, fue a Dana, tapada únicamente con una sábana, mirándose al espejo y tocándose el cuello ensangrentado con la cara llena de horror. Aún cuando las imágenes que la envolvían fueren realmente terribles, Leil sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera rodeada y acariciada lentamente por un suave fuego.

El torbellino vino de nuevo para dejar paso a más imágenes en las que Leil pudo ver en primera persona, como despertaba Dana de su sueño eterno y vagaba por el castillo en busca de alguien.

De pronto, las imágenes se interrumpieron y el torbellino de colores fue más brusco que nunca. Acto seguido, Leil sintió como alguien le sostenía una mano. Abrió los ojos para ver que en todo aquel tiempo no se había movido de la habitación de Dana y que se encontraba en su lecho, con esta cogiéndole la mano.

Dana sonrió. Pero Leil se encontraba demasiado turbada y mareada para hacerlo. Incluso para hablar. Por lo que su compañera tomo la palabra.

-Bueno, como ves, el hechizo ha funcionado. Sí, no pongas esa cara, todo ha salido bien. Lo que ha pasado, es que entre nosotras se ha creado un vínculo irrompible. Estamos como atadas. Tranquila, no es grave. A ti tan solo te traerá ventajas.

-¿P…por…por qué dices eso?-dijo Leil lentamente-.

-Bueno, ahora, tú puedes denegar a quien lo desees el paso a tu mente.

-Bueno, vale…-aun lentamente-. ¿Pero porqué he visto tu pasado?

-Bueno… ¿resulta extraño verdad? Pues la razón es que ahora tú y yo nos podemos comunicar telepáticamente, sin ningún problema. Y bueno…se puede decir que tú, involuntariamente, entraste en mis recuerdos y que yo me hallaba demasiado débil para impedírtelo.

-No lo entiendo. Si ahora, yo puedo cerrar mi mente… ¿Cómo he podido entrar en la tuya?

-Se puede decir que yo no he puesto ninguna resistencia.-Leil asintió. Ahora lo entendía-. ¿La has visto verdad? Digo a Jack…-En los ojos de Dana se podía apreciar una amargura difícil de soportar sin derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Sí. ¡Yo también habría jurado que se trataba de un chico! Pero bueno, tenías razón… era muy guapa.

-Sí, a su manera era muy guapa.-

Las dos se quedaron mirando al vacío, sin decir nada. Dana pensaba en su antiguo amor perdido. ¿Volvería a encontrar a alguien así? Mientras que Leil estaba sumida en un mar de dudas. ¿Por qué se sentía así al lado de Dana? Y lo más extraño de todo…. ¿Por qué demonios la había envuelto el deseo nublando su mente de aquella manera cuando la vio desnuda en sus recuerdos?


	13. Chapter 13

**XI****II**

Las cosas fueron mejorando, si cabe, al cabo de seis meses de Leil en el castillo. Esta había aprendido muchas cosas. Entre ellas, transformar objetos, maldiciones, entrar y salir de la mente de los demás…

A menudo, mientras se hallaba en otro pueblo o ciudad, podía comunicarse sin ningún problema con Dana.

Con ella, había ido más de una noche a pasear a la luz de la luna, o a la aldea, en donde vivía aquel amigo de Dana que confeccionaba aquellos ropajes que tanto la cautivaban.

Aquel amigo no era precisamente un ser humano. Él era un demonio. Pero no uno de esos de color rojo cuernos y cola, que aparecen en el infierno cristiano, no. A la vista, era similar a un hombre humano. Aunque sus globos oculares eran completamente negros. En cuanto a poderes, Dana jamás le rebeló a Leil que clase de ser era aquel. Solo le dijo que se mantuviera alejada.

Una vez, Leil había intentado penetrar en la mente de Slim (que era su nombre), pero mientras intentaba descifrar un torbellino de pensamientos, este habló:

-Dana, ¿le podrías pedir a tu discípula que por favor deje de hurgar en mi mente? No me gustaría tener que repetírtelo…

-Quieta.-le dijo Dana a trabes de la mente.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó la otra de igual manera.

-Porque.-respondió Slim sobresaltándola-. Sencillamente, no me gusta que violen mi intimidad.

Leil apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Sabía que aquel ¿hombre? Podía leerle la mente, así que la cerró. Quería marcharse de allí en seguida, Slim le daba mala espina. ¿Pero, a donde irían? ¿Quién abriría su establecimiento a dos extrañas con la luna tan alta?

Y además, en su joven mente comenzaba a crearse otra pregunta… ¿Cómo y en qué circunstancias habría conocido Dana a aquel ser?

Nada más salir de la tienda, se apresuró en preguntárselo. Pero la otra, no le respondió. En vez de ello, le echó una mirada de reproche. Así que Leil se calló y esperó a que Dana le diera explicaciones.

Explicaciones que jamás llegaron de su boca. Pero al cabo de unos meses sabría todo lo referente a Slim y otras miles de criaturas y saberes que flotaban sobre la Tierra. Pero eso sería adelantarme a los hechos…. Así que, sigamos paso a paso.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Una noche, mientras Leil ya se había retirado a dormir, llegó al castillo una poderosa bruja. Su nombre, Zenobia. No había llegado al castillo por casualidad. Había llegado al notar las poderosas auras de Dana y Leil.

Dana la invitó a quedarse, notando también el inmenso poder que despedía la misteriosa desconocida.

Cuando la forastera se quitó la capa de viaje, Dana se quedó asombrada por su belleza. Era un poquito más alta que ella. Tenía el pelo largo, pelirrojo y un tanto rizado. Lo llevaba suelto, cayendo sobre sus pechos con inmensa delicadeza, y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Su piel era blanquísima y sus labios rojos destacaban en ella. Sus ojos eran grises y hermosos, aunque un carentes de expresión. Todas sus facciones, tenían algo de malévolo que a Dana le recordaron a sus propios congéneres… Pero aquello era imposible, la mujer que tenía delante no era una vampiro.

-Hola.-saludó Dana.

-Hola.-dijo la otra con una voz cristalina-. Me llamo Zenobia.

-Encantada.-dándole dos besos-. Yo me llamo Dana.

La llevó hasta el salón, donde tras sentarse en dos mullidos sillones se dispusieron a hablar.

-Te preguntarás que hago aquí. ¿Verdad?

-Efectivamente.-dijo Dana. La curiosidad la invadía-.

-Bueno, te contaré mi historia, que, sin duda te interesa. Quizá así comprendas por qué he llegado a tu morada….

Nací al norte de Europa, allá en el año 1302. Como ves, soy tan anciana como tú…-dijo sonriendo. Sus dientes eran blanquísimos y perfectos.- De niña, mi madre me abandonó en un bosque. Pero fui recogida por Xistra, otra bruja. Ella me crió y me enseñó todo lo que sabía acerca de la magia. Tanto blanca como la negra. Pero aunque ella era una bruja muy poderosa y anciana, cayó en manos de un ogro, que tras torturarla, la mató.

Por aquel entonces, yo aún era muy joven, tenía 11 años. Pero sabía lo suficiente para ser una poderosa bruja olvidada por el tiempo. Me refugié en un castillo de la ahora conocida como Dinamarca. Allí, con la receta de mi madre adoptiva, preparé la poción de la eternidad que como ves, me tomé cuando tenía 21 años.

-No sabía que esa poción existiera…-dijo Dana pensativa-.

-Pocos han oído hablar de ella y aún somos menos los que sabemos fabricarla. La cuestión es que he vivido todos estos años rodeada de una inmensa soledad. Encontraba seres diferentes, como yo… pero todos ellos me parecían traicioneros e inmundos.

Han pasado muchos siglos hasta que he encontrado un corazón puro.-Dana la miró con gesto interrogante-. No me mires así, sabes de quién hablo.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella?

-Llevármela a Dinamarca.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera la conoces! Es una idea absurda…

-Tu la trajiste aquí sin conocerla… no se qué diferencia hay.

-Antes no tenía nada. En cambio ahora, yo le he dado una vida.

-¿Y que puedes ofrecerle tu?-dijo mirándola con gesto hostil.

Dana bajó la mirada. ¿Qué le ofrecía ella a Leil? No mucho aparte de cosas materiales, a decir verdad…

-Si dejas que me la lleve, recibirás una recompensa muy grata.

-¡Tu no tienes nada que yo pueda desear!

-¿Estás segura?-Una sonrisa mezquina en la boca de la bruja…

En la mente de Dana solo había una idea. ¿Sería aquel ser capaz de devolverle a su amor perdido?

Pero de pronto, volvió a la realidad. Ella no era nadie para vender a su mejor amiga.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada.-Dana-. Ha de ser ella la que decida.

-Tu corazón es aún más puro de lo que me hubiera imaginado en un ser como tu.-dijo la otra sonriendo maliciosamente-.

Dana salió de la estancia y se dirigió a la habitación de Leil dejando sola a Zenobia. Encontró a esta durmiendo plácidamente. Miró su hermoso rostro y por primera vez, pensó que se derrumbaría si Leil la abandonaba. Ella había sido la única que la había comprendido…

-Leil… despierta…vamos…-le dijo suavemente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con dulcura. La otra se despertó, un tanto sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo al ver la mirada triste de Dana-.

-Acompáñame. Hay alguien que desea verte.

Dana no habló mientras Leil se ponía la bata y la acompañaba al salón, pero era capaz de percibir el abrumador sentimiento de pena de Dana en el aire que respiraba…. Se sorprendió al ver a Zenobia tanto como lo había echo su amiga. Dana las presentó y después se sentó en un gran sillón. Leil se sentó a su lado.

Zenobia comenzó a relatarle su historia sin apartar aquellos malévolos ojos de los de Leil. Luego, le dijo que ella podría enseñarle cosas que nadie le enseñaría. Que llegaría a ser una bruja tan poderosa como ella si la acompañaba, y cosas por el estilo que embaucaron la joven mente de Leil.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

Una semana después, se marchaba hacia Dinamarca con la promesa de volver algún día. Dejó atrás a una Dana derrumbada y a tres amigos tristes. Pero tenía toda una vida por delante… ¿verdad?

Las noches que pasaron a continuación, Dana se encerró en su habitación. No quería que nadie entrara en ella. No quería que nadie la viera en un estado tan lamentable.

Se pasaba noches enteras llorando con lágrimas silenciosas, pensando en lo que había perdido.

Es curioso, pero la gente se da cuenta de lo valiosas que son algunas cosas justo cuando las pierde. Eso mismo le pasó a ella. Se dio cuenta de que lo que las unía a ambas, era algo más que una gran amistad.

Fue una de aquellas noches, cuando Jix subió a su habitación e intentó hablarle…

-Dana… ¿recuerdas que una vez tú fuiste la única que vio al monstruo que soy?-no hubo respuesta-. Pues bien, este monstruo ahora pide su parte. Quiero que abras esa puerta, por favor…

Con un suave chirrido, la puerta se abrió y Jix pudo entrar. Cuando miró a Dana, de veras se asustó. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sus cabellos despeinados le tapaban casi toda la cara y las ropas que llevaba estaban ya muy sucias. En cuanto a su cara, se hallaba demacrada de no haberse alimentado en mucho tiempo.

Jix la abrazó. Pero no podía siquiera imaginarse el inmenso dolor que sentía su amiga. Los vampiros son seres hipersensibles en cuanto al afecto y al amor…. Dana buscó los ojos de Jix, tras percibir una oleada de amor que emanaba de él.

-Dana.-dijo este metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando un sobre-. Esto ha llegado hoy. Supongo que es de…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Dana le arrancó el sobre de las manos con un ansia inusitada y lo abrió velozmente mientras que un brillo extraño llenaba sus ojos.

[iQuerida Dana,

Supongo que estarás muy triste… pero por favor, no lo estés. Alégrate por mí. Estoy aprendiendo cosas impresionantes. Zenobia es una profesora estupenda (aunque no tanto como tú…)

Os echo de menos. Sobre todo a ti. Este sitió es muy gris y me siento muy sola. Zenobia se está ganando mi amistad… pero no es lo mismo.

Recuerdo con cariño aquellos paseos a la luz de la Luna. Quizá te resulte ridículo lo que te voy a decir… pero creo que prefiero aquellas clases en tu habitación que las de ahora. Este lugar es muy frío, sobre todo sin tu sonrisa.

No olvides que en cuando aprenda todo lo que deba aprender, volveré a casa.

Un beso,

Leil[/i

Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por la cara de Dana mientras que una sonrisa iluminó por fin sus ojos. Jix también sonrió al verla sonreír y la volvió a abrazar.

-Me alegro de volver a verte feliz…-este-.

-Feliz… feliz lo estaré cuando vuelva a verla… pero me alegra recibir noticias suyas. Y ahora… si me disculpas… he de contestar la carta.

Jix se marchó bastante más feliz de lo que había entrado, pero aún estaba preocupado por su amiga. Esta, se sentó apresuradamente en el escritorio y cogió un pergamino. Mojó su pluma de águila en el tintero morado y comenzó a escribir.

[iQuerida Leil,

No imaginas la alegría que me a producido recibir noticias tuyas. Espero que te encuentres bien a pesar de tu soledad.

En tu carta mencionas que recuerdas con cariño aquellos paseos a la luz de la Luna… no eres la única. Recuerdo con cariño cada uno de los minutos que he pasado a tu lado. Recuerdo con cariño tu sonrisa, tu alegría, el brillo de tus ojos…

Para mí, eres un ser especial, imposible de sustituir. Pero no debes volver, a pesar de lo que te mande el corazón… la oportunidad que te da Zenobia es única, aprovéchala.

Eso si… no te olvides de mí… por favor… yo no te olvidaré. Y si he de esperar, esperaré.

Te quiere,

Dana[/i

Dobló el pergamino y lo metió en un sobre que lacró. Fue corriendo a donde Jix y le dijo que lo enviara nada más amanecer. Después, salió por la primera ventana que halló y se dirigió hacia la Luna.

-Si pudiera contactar contigo…-pensaba-. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo por unos pocos minutos…-se centró todo lo que pudo mediante el don de la mente. Dirigió sus poderes al máximo hacia Dinamarca-.Leil. ¿Dónde estás? Vamos Leil, contacta conmigo…

Pero por más que lo intentó, no hubo respuesta. Por lo visto la distancia que las separaba era demasiado grande. Tendría que esperar hasta la próxima carta.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! Durante varios años, he tenido aparcado este relato… Lo siento, si estabais enganchados a él. Pero mi vida dio un brusco giro y prácticamente, olvidé este viejo archivo arrinconado en mi ordenador. No he tocado nada de lo que sigue, porque prefiero que quede tal y como era en aquella época. Por lo que el texto sigue en su línea, poco elaborado y precipitado XD Espero que os guste ;)**

**XVI**

Pasaron dos años hasta que pudieron verse de nuevo. Y eso, porque a Dana se le ocurrió ir de visita a Dinamarca…

La cuestión es, que acompañada de sus tres amigos, emprendió el viaje. Viajaron por mar. Dana solía estar en el sótano del barco metida en un sarcófago de metal mientras que duraba el día. De noche, salía y solía estar horas enteras mirando el horizonte. Como esperando ver a Leil aparecer de repente.

Los pocos marineros del navío, estaban sorprendidos por su belleza y su misterio. Todos creían que era un fantasma o una sirena que aparecía junto con la luna.

Tardaron dos días y sus noches en llegar a Dinamarca. Allí, alquilaron un camión y se dirigieron hacia el castillo de Zenobia.

Al llegar a él, se quedaron impresionados con su belleza. Era un grandioso castillo situado en un acantilado. Todo él, estaba hecho al mínimo detalle. Todo esto, lo vieron desde el camión.

Pero un mayordomo no tardo en ir a ellos, junto a dos mozos. El mayordomo les guió al interior, que era incluso más hermoso que el exterior.

El mayordomo les guío hasta una sala de estar preciosa, adornada con suntuosos candelabros de plata, terciopelos rojos y negros y una prominente araña colgando del techo, que iluminaba la mayor parte de la estancia.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que aparecieran tanto Zenobia como Leil. Las dos impresionantes por su belleza. A Dana se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver a Leil y se acercó a ella. La otra, se abalanzó sobre su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

Las dos olvidaron por un momento todo aquel tiempo en el que habían estado separadas, e incluso, olvidaron dónde se hallaban.

Leil se separó un momento para volver a mirarla. Ambas lloraban. Tanto Leil como Dana, acariciaron suavemente la cara de la otra, secándose suavemente las lágrimas.

El carraspeo de Zenobia les recordó donde se hallaban e hizo que ambas se sentaran en un sillón, junto a los demás.

-¿A qué se debe está visita?-preguntó suavemente Zenobia-.

-Espero que no os hallamos molestado.-le dijo amablemente Jix-.

-Pero no podía aguantar más tiempo separada de ella… -dijo Dana mirando a Leil y haciendo que esta sonriera-.

-No, si ya lo veo…-dijo Zenobia como para si misma-. Bueno, pero os invito a quedaros tanto tiempo como gustéis-.

-Así podremos estar juntas…-le dijo Dana mentalmente a su amiga a lo que esta volvió a sonreír.

Aunque Zenobia no pudo interceptar lo que le decía, lo intuyó, y por un momento, Jix notó el cambio que sufría su cara. Por una milésima de segundo, todo lo bello en ella se torno pérfido y cruel. Pero casi al instante, volvió a sonreír de aquella forma tan misteriosa

-Supongo que estaréis cansados por el viaje…-dijo- Seguidme. Os enseñaré vuestros aposentos.

Una hora después, un murciélago se colaba en la habitación de Leil. Esta, en un principio no notó su presencia y siguió leyendo el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

Dana estuvo observándola un momento. Había cambiado. Ahora parecía más madura y no solo mentalmente…

Pero pronto, Dana se transformó y se acercó a ella desde atrás, sigilosamente. Se acercó a su nuca, de modo que Leil sintiera su aliento. Esta se dio cuenta en seguida de quién se trataba. Dana le apartó suavemente el pelo que le cubría el cuello y se lo besó.

-Te he echado mucho de menos…-dijo Leil tras suspirar y girándose para mirar fijamente aquellos preciosos ojos violeta. Dana sonrió y la abrazó-.

-Leil…-dijo tras separarse un poco-. Hay algo que te debería de decir…

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte… Pero bueno, habla tú primero.

-Yo… al principio, cuando llegaste, fuiste una persona maravillosa. Eras como la hermana que jamás tuve… Pero mientras pasaban los días te fui cogiendo un cariño indecible.-bajó la mirada. Pero Leil le acarició dulcemente la cara haciendo que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar-. Cuando te marchaste… yo me di cuenta de lo que acababa de perder.-Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por la mejilla de Dana-.

Leil se quedó pensativa un momento, y luego, tomando las manos de su acompañante entre las suyas, retomó la palabra.

-Dana, se lo que sientes por mí… y es algo maravilloso… -dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa-. Porque yo… yo también te quiero.

Las dos se fundieron en un cálido beso. Por un momento, Dana recordó cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntas. Pensó que era irónico lo que sucedía al recordar lo que una vez Leil le había dicho sentadas en aquel callejón…

Pero ahora estaban juntas. No le importaba lo que sucediese siempre y cuando aquel momento fuera eterno…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo no apto para corazones sensibles, aviso XD**

**XVII**

Tras pasar el día en el sarcófago que habían traído en el camión, Dana se despertó con una sola idea en la cabeza: Leil.

Entró en el castillo con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su cara. Se había puesto un hermoso vestido negro y plateado que se había traído de casa y volvía a estar espectacular.

En el salón, halló a Zenobia charlando con Jix. Ambos la miraron y Dana sintió el deseo que sentía Jix. Hombres, pensó.

Mas se quedó sorprendida. No era capaz de leerle la mente a aquella otra misteriosa criatura.

-En vano lo intentas.-le dijo mentalmente-.

-Lo siento, ha sido algo instintivo…-se disculpó Dana de igual manera-.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Leil, enfundada en un precioso vestido de terciopelo rojo.

Dana fue hacia ella mientras ambas sonreían y se besaron. Tanto Jix como Zenobia, se quedaron sorprendidos.

-No sabía que os amarais…-Zenobia-.

-Nosotras tampoco…-dijo Leil riendo-.

Pero entonces, ellas poco sabían que su felicidad pronto se desvanecería. Lo que ellas no sabían, era lo que Zenobia pretendía hacer.

Pero ajenas a los planes de esta, pasaron una noche muy bella, con la luna como única acompañante.

-Dime amor, ¿Qué has aprendido estos dos años?-le preguntó Dana mientras permanecían abrazadas, al borde de un acantilado donde las olas se estrellaban salvajes-.

-Muchas cosas…-dijo Leil sonriente, con los ojos entrecerrados de la alegría que sentía de estar de nuevo al lado de ella-. Zenobia ha sido una gran maestra… -aquellas palabras provocaron una punzada de celos en el corazón de Dana-.

-¿A si?

-Si… Me ha enseñado cosas que ni me imaginaba que podrían existir…

-¿En concreto?

-Ay… pues no se… "la poción de la inmortalidad", por ejemplo…

-¿La qué?¿ Te ha enseñado a fabricar eso?

-Si… ¿Pasa algo?

-No se… No se si ha hecho bien… -la mente de Dana volaba ya lejos de allí, sus ojos, distantes.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso tú no eres inmortal? ¿Qué problema hay en que yo también desee serlo?

-No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás diciendo… No sabes lo dolorosa que resulta esta existencia… Todo el mundo pasa ante tus ojos, miles de generaciones verás nacer, crecer y marchitarse… Y tú te sumirás en la impotencia. Sin poder salvar un alma, sin comprender las nuevas épocas a las que te arrastra esta… Maldita inmortalidad… -desde sus ojos caían varías lágrimas, dejando surcos húmedos en sus mejillas perfectas.

-Pero… Precisamente por eso… Mi vida es tan efímera… Soy tan débil ante cualquier cosa… ¿Y cuantos años crees que viviré a lo sumo? ¿No quieres estar a mi lado? ¿No quieres compartir tu eternidad conmigo?-su mirada triste hizo que dentro de Dana se formara un gran nudo. La estrechó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos-.

-Por supuesto que quiero compartir mi eternidad contigo… ¡No sabes cuanto lo ansío! Es más… Creo que si Zenobia no te hubiera enseñado a hacer esa poción yo misma te hubiera convertido en vampiro dentro de unos años… Pero no se… sería un acto egoísta…. Empujarte a vivir una eternidad de desdichas…

-Oh… ¡No creo que eso a tu lado fuera posible!

-Por favor Leil… Ambas sabemos que si lo es…

Se callaron y se pusieron a observar a la Luna llena que asomaba por entre unas nubes oscuras. Leil no sabía si debería decirle a Dana que ya tenía la poción fabricada… Aspiró con fuerza el fresco aire con olor a salitre.

-¿Piensas tomarte esa poción?

-Mira… No tengo ni idea, de verdad… Creo que me lo tendré que pensar muy bien…

Dana sonrió al comprender que aquello de la inmortalidad no era tan solo un capricho. Pues no era de extrañar que alguien quisiera mantenerse en la flor de la vida durante toda la eternidad… Miró a Leil. No podía creérselo. ¿Cómo podía caber tanta belleza en una mortal de 20 años? Acarició con la mano la suave piel de su cara. Piel blanca, morena comparada con la extrema palidez de su mano. Piel suave, tierna… No tersa y solo suave únicamente en apariencia. Pues los músculos que había bajo su piel eran extremadamente duros. Muerta ya cualquier fibra que pudiera contener algo de vida…

La Luna arrancó destellos de su pelo dorado mientras el aire lo mecía a su antojo. Aquel pelo precioso… Con aquel perfume tan particular… Con aquella… vida…

-Eso es… Piénsatelo bien…-le dijo mentalmente-. Sabes que elijas lo que elijas yo seguiré a tu lado… Ahora ya nada nos separará… -besó a Leil con ternura, pero la otra se separó un poco-.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí?

-¿Porqué iba a hacerlo?

-Cuando dices que ahora ya nada nos separará… ¿A qué te refieres? Quiero decir… ¿Quieres que vuelva a tu castillo?

-Yo…

-¡Vaya! ¿No te importa nada lo que he aprendido durante estos años verdad?-echó a andar en dirección al castillo de Zenobia, que estaba a unos 200 metros-.Tú lo único que quieres es tenerme a tu lado…

-No… no es eso… ¡Mírame!-tiró del brazo de Leil, pero la otra se deshizo de su mano y siguió caminando con paso firme-. ¡Está bien! Márchate con tu… ¡Con tu Zenobia!

Nada más pronunciar su nombre, apareció en la puerta del castillo, con una enorme capa gris con capucha. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la oscuridad de la capucha de una forma muy misteriosa.

Entonces, de pronto, fue como si Zenobia introdujera de forma violenta una visión en la mente de Dana. Pues Dana ni siquiera se había propuesto el indagar en su mente.

La visión la golpeó de tal forma que dejó de caminar detrás de Leil. Paró en seco en mitad de la húmeda y verde hierba. No podía creer lo que veía. No, no podía ser cierto. Aquello debía de ser algo inventado por la malicia de Zenobia…

Se trataba de una visión en primera persona. Era como si ella misma fuera Zenobia, pues veía aquel hermoso pelo rojizo cuando se agachaba, veía aquellas manos tan perfectas, con los dedos finísimos surcar por encima de la piel de… de Leil… Se trataba de una escena tórrida entre ambas…

El dolor inundó su corazón de tal forma que cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba, con los ojos atestados de lágrimas. Desesperada, observó cómo la hechicera acogía a Leil… a su Leil en un cálido abrazo y luego la acompañaba dentro del castillo. Pero antes de que las dos brujas desaparecieran en la oscuridad de la entrada, Zenobia echó una última mirada cargada de malicia a Dana, como no, acompañada de otra carga de imágenes dolorosas…

Aquello era demasiado real para ser inventado… La hechicera conocía demasiado bien el cuerpo de Leil para habérselo imaginado en un arranque de malicia…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo especialmente corto, por lo que os dejará con hambre de más. Sobre todo por su final… Bueno, no me peguéis demasiado. **

**XVIII**

Antes de que amaneciera, Dana ya se hallaba a cientos de kilómetros de aquel maldito castillo. No quería saber nada más, ya le bastaba con lo que sabía.

La habían engañado. Dios sabe durante cuánto tiempo. Ella, en quien había puesto tanta confianza… tanto amor… Ella, quien la hizo apartar de su corazón el recuerdo maravilloso de aquel otro ser que los crueles péndulos del tiempo habían tenido la desfachatez de borrar de la Tierra…

Leil la había defraudado. Ahora, el dolor que su recuerdo le causaba era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Voló y voló, hacia el oeste, huyendo del Sol, huyendo del dolor. Su mente era un torrente de angustia. Su corazón, un amasijo ensangrentado. No quería seguir respirando. De echo, apenas podía hacerlo sin angustia. La sangre le ardía en las venas, recordándole que seguía existiendo y que todo aquello era real… Y entonces se le ocurrió cambiar de rumbo. Volar hacia el este e inmolarse con el Sol.

Así podría acabar con aquella angustia. Así podría reunirse con su viejo amor… Poner fin a su maldición eterna.

Y cambió de rumbo, hacia la claridad que ya despuntaba en el horizonte.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

Leil estaba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, esperando a que Dana apareciera revoloteando en cualquier momento… Su pequeño arrebato de ira había dado paso ya a una creciente preocupación, pues Dana no aparecía por ningún lado. Ni siquiera la podía localizar mediante su poderosa telepatía…

Tenía que intentar zafarse de su mal genio. No podía ir por allí llevándose por la ira cada dos por tres. Aquello no podía conducirle a nada bueno…

En estas, Zenobia entró en su estancia. Llevaba consigo una bola de vidrio oscuro tapada con una tela morada. Leil la miró a aquellos preciosos pero fríos ojos.

-Por favor… Enséñame dónde está…. –Zenobia pareció meditarlo un rato, pero ante la desesperación de Leil, dejó la bola sobre el escritorio y le quitó la gruesa tela con mucha ceremonia.

Leil pronunció unas palabras en una lengua incomprensible, y de pronto, apareció una imagen neblinosa que poco a poco comenzó a tomar la forma de un murciélago. La imagen era muy clara, ya que un tono rojizo comenzaba a adivinarse en el horizonte de la imagen.

Leil sintió una arcada al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Miró a Zenobia, con el semblante convertido en una máscara de horror. Pero en vez de una mirada compasiva, se encontró con una cruel sonrisa que a la vieja hechicera no le dio tiempo a esconder.

-¡Tú!-Las palabras de Leil golpearon con ira a Zenobia-. ¿Qué le has hecho?-Leil gritaba sin darse cuenta de que a su alrededor pequeños objetos comenzaban a levitar-.

-¿Yo?-La hechicera no levantó la voz ni un momento-. Solo le he enseñado la verdad… Nada más.

-Te mataré… -cientos de objetos volaban ya por la inmensa estancia mientras el pelo de Leil se mecía cómo si un fuerte viento la golpeara de frente-.

-¿Antes de que muera tu preciosa abuelita?

La mente de Leil era un torbellino mecido por la ira y la impotencia. No podía quedarse allí, desafiando a Zenobia, pues a Dana le quedaban pocos minutos de vida…. Mas …¡Deseaba arrancar a mordiscos aquellos malditos ojos grises que la escrutaban sonrientes!

De pronto, sin dar a la bruja anciana tiempo a reaccionar, Leil se precipitó contra la ventana, haciéndola añicos. Zenobia rió con fuerza y se quedó mirando la imagen del murciélago que volaba hacia el Sol. Mientras tanto, un águila volaba a una velocidad increíble mirando fijamente al horizonte. Le quemaban los músculos del esfuerzo. Pero aun así… podría no ser suficiente…


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

Jix acababa de ver salir disparada al ave de los ventanales de una habitación y estaba boquiabierto, sin poder darle explicación a aquella brujería. Fue Mirlo quien le sacó de su estado.

-¡Aquí pasa algo gordo, amigo! ¡Vamos a ver!

Sin responder, Jix echó a correr por el jardín hasta entrar en el castillo y siguió su marcha hasta la escalera principal. Paró en seco al ver a Dick tumbado al pie de esta y a Zenobia en lo alto, con los brazos extendidos y una especie de esfera de fuego a su alrededor. No paraba de reír histéricamente.

Jix se apresuró a comprobar el estado de Dick. Inconsciente. Le pegó una pequeña bofetada para que despertara mientras Zenobia comenzaba a arrojarles enormes muebles que se estrellaban a su alrededor.

En un mar de astillas y locura, Jix se puso a Dick encima del hombro y salió corriendo, en dirección a la camioneta. Dana debía de estar allí, pues su ataúd se encontraba ahí dentro… Así que arrojó a Dick sobre unas mantas y arrancó la camioneta apresuradamente.

-¿Y Leil?-Preguntó un aterrorizado Mirlo sacando la cabeza de uno de sus bolsillos-.

-Me temo que ahora no podemos volver a por ella.-iban a toda velocidad, hacia la verja de la salida, que por suerte, estaba abierta.

-Pero…. ¿Estás loco? ¡Mira lo que esa maldita zorra le ha hecho a Dick! ¡Despedazará a esa pobre muchacha!

-Esa pobre muchacha es capaz de despedazar hasta a la mismísima Dana.

Mirlo se tapó la boca con sus diminutas manos y miró con temor el ataúd que reposaba en la parte trasera, junto al cuerpo inerte del apuesto Dick. Algo en la voz de Jix, le convenció de que su amigo no bromeaba y que todo aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad.


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

A unos kilómetros de distancia, un águila apresaba entre sus garras a un murciélago que revoloteaba ciego ante la luz matinal y se metía a toda velocidad en una pequeña y oscura cueva.

Leil se volvió a transformar en una esbelta joven y se abrazó al cuerpo que yacía inconsciente y medio quemado sobre la dura roca. Gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos al comprobar el lamentable estado de Dana: Su pálida piel había adquirido un todo negruzco y seco, lleno de arrugas que parecían profundos surcos. Sus ropas, se habían desprendido casi por completo de su perfecta figura, rasgadas y quemadas. Y en los ojos llenos de lágrimas de sangre a punto de desbordarse, solo era capaz de ver odio.

Leil intentó explicarse mediante un murmullo balbuceante… Mas la expresión de Dana no cambió un solo ápice. Leil rogó, se disculpó, lloró, gritó, la abrazó, volvió a llorar, e incluso se arrojó a sus pies… En balde.

Al cabo de unas horas, el murciélago se adentró silenciosamente en lo más profundo de la cueva, buscando soledad. Y Leil no tubo más remedio que desistir y marcharse.

* * *

Para cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta de que faltaba Dana,, ya estaban embarcados en aquél viejo barco que olía a pescado podrido, y no tenían posibilidad de retroceder. Visto lo cual, decidieron esperar a Dana en su propio castillo. Pero todos ellos eran pozos de nerviosismo y preocupación. Sobre todo, el que menos cabía de esperar, Dick.

Se pasaba noches enteras en un gran ventanal del castillo de Beningrand con la vista puesta en el camino o en el cielo, esperando que de pronto, apareciera una esbelta figura de la nada. O, que un pequeño murciélago apareciera revoloteando graciosamente ante sus narices.

Pero no sucedía. Y, día tras día los tres amigos estaban cada vez más desesperados. Estaban atacados de los nervios y muy irritables. Hasta tal punto que una vez Jix y Dick casi se pegaron por una mísera discusión sobre fútbol.

En aquellos preocupantes días, Dick tuvo la oportunidad de contarles a sus amigos lo que le había pasado la mañana que se habían marchado de Dinamarca:

Por lo visto, andaba ocioso rondando por los pasillos del castillo, esperando a que sucediera algo que le sacara de aquel tedio, cuando escucho unos gritos que provenían de la habitación de al lado. Posó el oído en la puerta con la intención de enterarse de algo, mas únicamente pudo escuchar el ruido de cristales rompiéndose y la histérica risa de Zenobia.

De golpe, la puerta en la que se apoyaba se abrió con la fuerza de cien vendavales y Dick se vio volar por los aires hasta chocar con fuerza contra la gruesa pared de roca. Zenobia salió de la estancia echa una furia, con el pelo agitándose cómo al viento y con una esfera de fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo que poco a poco iba intensificando su poder. La bruja paró frente al licántropo y apuntándolo con el dedo lo alzó en el aire. Lo hizo volar por todo el pasillo, chocando contra las paredes con fuerza, como si se tratara de una marioneta rota, hasta que al final, se decidió por arrojarlo por lo alto de la escalera.

* * *

Leil volvió al cabo de unas pocas semanas, sola, y con muy mal aspecto. Ojerosa y demacrada, pálida y débil, con unos jirones de tela que pretendían ser una camiseta, y unos raídos vaqueros adheridos a su delgado cuerpo.

Nada más verla, sus compañeros se abalanzaron a abrazarla, pero ella, por su parte, no demostró sentimiento alguno. Se quedó quieta, con los ojos fijos en un punto lejano, mientras miles de lágrimas caían sobre su regazo.

A los pocos minutos, se desprendió de sus amigos con un gesto bastante violento y se encaminó al último piso del castillo. Dick, la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta. Y pudo ver, como Leil, en vez de entrar en su habitación, se metía en la cama de Dana, sin siquiera preocuparse de cerrar la puerta. Cuando Dick lo hizo, pudo ver cómo la joven se arrebujaba en las mantas mientras las olía y lloraba.


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

Pasaban las horas, pasaban las noches. Las arañas tejían complicadas telas a su alrededor y el polvo se iba acumulando sobre los pliegues de su piel. Pero ella permanecía inmóvil, donde una vez se arrojó, sin querer siquiera acomodarse. En una extraña postura que recordaba a una serpiente.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos. Fijos en algún punto en la absoluta oscuridad que la rodeaba. Ya, ni siquiera rodaban lágrimas encarnadas desde sus ojos. Pues toda sangre que podía haber albergado su cuerpo, se había extinguido.

En aquel lamentable estado, Dana pudo comprobar que sus poderes aumentaban sobremanera. Por más que ella deseara desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no podía morir. Y sus poderosos sentidos, seguían torturándola.

Miles de imágenes y pensamientos inundaban su mente. Cada vez podía percibir con más claridad lo que hacían sus amigos en el castillo… Cual si se tratase de una vieja película….

Pero todo aquello sucedía de verdad, en aquel mismo instante. Aunque para ella, la sensación de verlos y escucharlos, más parecía la sensación de estar soñando con un mundo al que antaño perteneció.

Las horas siguieron corriendo, hasta convertirse en días. Y los días en meses. Pasaron un par de estaciones hasta que por fin, sucedió algo que la sacó de su letargo.

Zenobia.


End file.
